Time, Gods, and Magic
by Lieutenant Luna
Summary: A Harry Potter, Doctor Who and PJO crossover. Nico Di Angelo is sent on a mission to ensure Harry defeats Voldermort, then the Doctor and Jack show up, attending as 11 year old students. Set in year 5, after Titan war (After BoO which hasn't come out yet) , and after Ten defeats the Master (for Jack) After Time Lord Victorious (for the Doctor). Rated T for Harkness.
1. A Mission and an Attack

Nico sat in his cabin, polishing his pitch black sword, trying not to think of anything else.

There was a knock on the door and Annabeth walked in and said "Nico, Chiron has a job for you, and he wants to talk to you in the Big House."

Nico shrunk his sword back into a ring and said "I knew there would be something soon." and walked past Annabeth out of the door.

* * *

Nico walked into the Big House and Chiron was sitting at a table. "Nico, I see Annabeth found you. Did she say much?" said Chiron "No, just that you had a job for me." Nico said as he sat down at the table.

Chiron cleared his throat "It seems, long ago, certain demigods were blessed by Hecate. They gained the ability to use magic. Now thousands of years later, they have forgotten the gods. They call themselves witches and wizards, and they even have schools where they lean their 'magic'. "

Nico only nodded, and Chiron took a breath, then began again.

"There is a dark wizard who calls himself "Voldermort". Your father may have mentioned him once or twice?"

Nico remembered the time Hades had been in a rage because only part of someone's soul showed up. When Hades had found the rest of the soul scattered about, and the man the soul belonged to, calling himself the Lord of Death...Nico shivered remembering the thought of his father's face at that moment.

Chiron continued "The only one who can kill him, Harry Potter, is learning magic at one of the schools. This school is called Hogwarts, and its in Great Britain. He is is danger though and, this is where you come in, you must make sure all goes smoothly. From Harry's protection, to Voldermort's death."

"So you want me to go to England, protect a guy I never met, ensure the death of Lord Voldy, pretend I know magic, peretend I'm not the son of the God of the Dead and ensure everything goes smoothly?" Nico asked, in an annoyed tone.

"I know its a bit much, but try to bear with me." Chiron pleaded.

"A bit much! This is crazy! Who knows how long this could take?" Nico shouted as he stood up.

"Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper and some of the other campers will come if the situation is dire."

"Still! This is ludicrous!" Nico sighed and sat down.

"You know, we believe you may have another sister in Taiwan, who may, later, help you with your mission. " Chiron said, slightly changing the subject.

Nico's mind filled with questions. "Does she know about the gods? Is she like I was?"

"Yes, Hades has been using her for about 3 years. I know nothing knows about you though." Chiron spoke softly, trying not to anger Nico further.

"Your sister would've done a better job." echoed through Nico's mind.

"Taiwan? I went there one on accident,but when was Hades in Taiwan? Nevermind. I won't question it. When will I be leaving?"

Chiron replied "2 weeks. Shadow travel to Diagon Alley, go to Gringrotts and get some money from vault 113690, get your school supplies, and leave for Hogwarts." Chiron handed Nico a letter. "This is the official invitation letter."

It was addressed as following.

Nico DiAngelo

The Big House

Half-Blood Hill

New York

United States

'Didn't I just get here a few minutes ago?' Nico thought.

* * *

Jack and the Doctor ran into the TARDIS and slammed the doors shut.

"What was that?!" Jack yelled at the Doctor.

"They're wizards!" the Doctor yelled back. The console sparked as the Doctor pulled levers and flipped switches vigerously.

"Wizards?!"

"They have an ability to harness certain energies and use them to their advantage! I don't know very much about them!"

"Doctor! They zapped us with their sticks! What was that?!"

The TARDIS landed with a 'thud', and the Doctor scanned himself and Jack with his sonic screwdriver.

"No! Impossible! Can they do that?"The Doctor shouted.

"Doctor? Whats going on?" Jack asked.

"I don't know how to fix this! I can't stop it in time!" the Doctor yelled, while typing on his computer and messing with his screwdriver.

"DOCTOR! Explain!" Jack yelled, worried because the doctor wouldn't say anything to him.

"HA! This is all I can do for now!" Jack give me your arm!"

Jack obeyed, and the Doctor gave him a shot, then he injected himself.

"Now, we will wake up in 12 hours. I will explain the effects of the spell and the shot, when we wake up."

"Doc-tor?" Jack said woozily.

Jack fainted, then the Doctor did as well.

* * *

Jack woke up, and his clothes were too big. No, his body was too small. The doctor was a few feet away, except...he looked like a kid. A 11 year old kid, in clothes that were too big.

"Doctor...explain this now!" Jack groaned, still groggy from waking up.

"Wizards hit us with an anti-aging spell, I gave us both a shot to stop it, it did, but it was a little late and now were both about 11-12 human years old again on the outside. Your memories are fine, but because I'm a Time Lord, my mental state will be a bit fragile."

"So, were both kids. For how long? How is this fixed?" Jack questioned.

"Were going to un-do this the way it was done." The Doctor said cheerfully.

"How then?"

"Were entering a wizardry school, as wizards, to to complete our magic education. And, gain back our adult bodies." The Doctor said, as he stood up. He landed the TARDIS and said "Any second now." Then, two letters flew into the TARDIS' and the Doctor took one and handed it to Jack.

Jack Harkness

Console Room

TARDIS

Earth (pending)

Time and Space

Jack looked up from his letter and the Doctor grinned with a childlike innocence and said "Allonsy!" dragging Jack out of the TARDIS.

* * *

~{AN}~

TA-DA~ a Harry Potter/Doctor Who/Olympian crossover! This will be fairly similar to other stories with Hogwarts and Nico, or Hogwarts and the Doctor, in the beginning. I have some ideas to change it and Nico's new (OC) Taiwanese sister will show up to move the plot along in different directions. I'm really enthusiastic about this story, so I hope to have 1-2 chapters a week up.

Review, or well...*evil smile*


	2. Train Rides and Terror

Shadows began to gather in a corner of Diagon Alley. All the shodows seemed to morph together, until a boy dressed in all black stepped out of the corner, then all the shadows seemed to disperse.

Nico di Angelo began to wander, observing the witches and wizards walking, buying, talking, selling and going about their everyday lives. He hadn't really come for supplies, he had come to spy.

He watched them and noted the following: Pictures could move, the Daily Prophet was extremely biased, the Quibbler was weird, even by wizard standards, and many other things

* * *

Aug. 31

The Doctor landed, then he and Jack stepped out of the Tardis. He looked up at the sign that read 9 3/4. The Doctor began to walk away from the TARDIS and Jack said "Are you leaving it? You might need her later, Doctor."

"Don't be silly, the TARDIS is going to travel to when we arrive!" the Doctor snapped "And call me John!"

In a whisper the Doctor said to Jack "Due to the de-aging, my mental state is very fragile. I may not be able to defend myself from psychological attacks very well."

They left to board the train, then the TARDIS flew off. Then, all the shadows moved to one corner of the station. They gathered in a corner, making it darker, and thicker until a scrawny boy dressed in all black stepped out of the darkness, and the shadows fleeted away.

He walked to the platform and stepped into the train with only a small suitcase dragging behind him.

Harry, Hermione and Ron could only stare. "Hermione, do you know what that was?"

"U-um-umbrakinesis! That should be impossible for anyone near our age, its even difficult for adults,and by difficult, I mean theres a risk of destroying yourself, but thats not it." Hermione stammered. Harry wondered about the boy and asked "What?" Hermione took a deep breath. "It's dangerous. Almost classified as dark magic by the ministry decades ago. The use of it is frowned upon almost everywhere!"

Ron asked them "Who d'ya suppose he is?"

"What about the blue box?" Harry asked the other two.

"I-I really don't have clue about that." Hermione said

Ron gasped "Its really the end of the world now!"

* * *

Ron and Hermione left for the prefect's train car, and Harry found himself sitting with the oddest, yet most terrifying combination of people. Luna Lovegood, the boys from the blue box, Ginny Weasley, and the boy who walked out of the shadows. ~{Nico is across from Harry near the door, sitting next to Ginny and Luna, Harry is next to the Doctor and Jack. in case you were wondering}

The boy from the shadows sat there staring at the floor while twisting his ring.

"Jack, do you you remember what I was saying about radiation? Apparently they harness the radiation and use something similar to the Carrionite's word-magic to control it!" the Doctor exclaimed, holding both the most basic and the most advanced textbooks simultaneously.

"Who are you?" Harry tried to ask politely, he also wondered who the biy from

the shadows was.

"I'm John, John Smith and this is-"

"Jack Harkness, how are you?"

"Jack..." John said.

Harry replied "Hello, I'm Harry Potter." and Harry noticed the boy in black's eyes flashed, and he stopped twisting his ring for a second, then he resumed messing with his ring.

Ginny and Luna introduced themselves, and Luna mentioned "Why are you reading the seventh year charms book?" John answered "I finished the other six already. I've also finished most of the other books too."

"Relax, thats normal for him." Jack told the others as the three experienced wizards gaped.

Suddenly, there was a chill in the air, and all of the happiness seemed to disappear.

A dementor.

Four very different reactions took place in the train car.

Ginny and Luna, who hadn't experienced extreme tragedies, just became cold and depressed.

Jack appeared to be reliving some kind of painful torture, and under his breath Harry thought he heard "dying yet again" and "Master, stop!" muttered under Jack's breath.

John had already passed out, and was not doing well at all, mentally.

Shadow Boy, however, started yelling at the dementor. "Του σας! Αυτό που δεν περίμενα να είμαι εδώ; Πρέπει να έχετε έρημη Πατέρα, αλλιώς θα ξέρατε. Αν ήξερα ότι ήμουν εδώ ποτέ δεν θα του έρθει!" he nearly screamed, his eyes glinting like a mad man.

Strangely enough, the dementor disappeared at his words, and a chill hung in the air. Ginny and Luna recovered, but Jack wasn't doing well, but had mostly recovered. John had woken but he seemed to not be in his right mind.

John said "They broke the mental shields, Jack. I see them, I see them all dying or in worse-than-death situations. Even you. How many times have you died because of me? Think of the ones I couldn't save...and the ones I killed myself." he said while shivering, eyes wide and broken inside.

Jack slapped him and he seemed to return to his normal self.

John said "What was that thing? It broke down all my mental shielding."

Harry replied "Its a dementor, it brings up bad memories and emotions. I'm interested in what you did." Harry turned to Nico and asked "Who are you, and what did you do?"

"Nico diAngelo, and, wouldn't you like to know?" Shadow boy- or Nico said, smirking.

"I need to meditate, get my mental shields back up, just don't bother me until we arrive." John said and he closed his eyes.

"Well, all we can do now is not bother him." Jack said and sighed.

Harry talked to Ginny, Luna and Jack, while John meditated and Nico went back to what he was doing before- sitting quietly and twisting his ring.

When the train finally arrived at Hogwarts, Jack tapped John on the shoulder and said "John. John!" but when he didn't respond, Jack yelled "Doctor!" at him. After that, Jack grew frustrated and he started tapping a 4-beat rhythm. John immediately snapped awake, and Jack but his hand on John's shoulder and said "It's time to go."

* * *

Everyone got off the train and headed to the building. Harry left with two of his friends, then Nico and some other first years, including Jack and John took the boats over the lake.

They entered the building and "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" boomed and echoed through the hall.

* * *

~{A/N}~ Theres Chapter 2! Oh gosh, the poor Sorting Hat is going to go through a lot of mental trauma next chapter. Also, should I put Nico, Jack and the Doctor all in Gryffindor? If I put Nico in Slytherin, I kinda want Jack to go too. Please review yojr opinion on the housing. I have Monday off so I want to write chapter 3 ASAP.

Thanks for reading~


	3. Sorting and Fear

All the new Hogwarts students walked in, and saw a rugged old, cliché witch hat on a stool.

Then, it moved, cleared its throat- or whatever hats use to talk and burst into song.

"In times of old when I was new,

and Hogwarts barely started,

the founders of our noble school,

thought never to be parted:

united by a common goal,

they had the selfsame yearning,

to make the worlds best magic school,

and pass along their learning,

'together we will build and teach!'

the four good friends decided,

and never did they dream

that they might someday be divided.

For were there such friends anywhere,

as Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair,

of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendship fail?

Why, I was there and so I can tell

the whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin

" we'll teach those whose ancestry is purest."

Said Ravenclaw

"we'll teach those whose intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor

" we'll teach those with brave deeds to their name,"

Said Hufflepuff

"I'll teach the lot, and treat them just the same."

Those differences caused little strife

when first they came to light,

for each of the four founders

had a house in which they might

take only those they wanted.

So, for instance,

Slytherin took only pure-blooded

wizards of great cunning,

just like him,

and only those of sharpest mind

were taught by Ravenclaw.

While the bravest and the boldest

went to Gryffindor,

good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,

and tought them all she knew,

thus the houses and thier founders

retained their friendship firm and true.

So Hogwats worked in harmony

for several happy years,

but then discord crept among us

feeding on our faults and fears.

The house that, like pillars four,

had once held up our school,

now turned upon each other ,

and divided, sought to rule.

And for awhile it seemed the school

must meet an early end.

What with duelling and with fighting

and the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning

when old Slytherin departed

and though the fighting then died out

he left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four,

were whittled down to three,

have the houses been united

as they once were meant to be.

And now the sorting hat is here

and you all know the score:

I sort you into houses,

because that is what I am for,

but this year I'll go further,

listen closely to my song:

though condemned I am to split you,

still I worry that it's wrong,

though I must fulfill my duty,

and must quarter every year.

Still I wonder whether sorting

may bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

the warning history shows,

for our Hogwarts is in danger

from external, deadly foes.

and we must unite inside her,

or we'll crumble from within.

I have told you, I have warned you..

Let the sorting now begin."

The Doctor gaped at the hat and wondered how it worked.

Jack resisted the temptation to yell 'IT'S ALLIIIIIVVVE!'.

Nico didn't really know what to think anymore.

Then, the witch named McGonnagall read out the name "Abott, Hannah!" and a girl walked up, sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled.

"No, I just put my mental shielding back up!" Doctor/John said to Jack.

Nico only sighed 'Oh, that poor hat... What terrible things will it find in my head?' was all he could think.

"Harkness, Jack!"

Jack walked up and sat down on the stool.

"Disgusting! How old are you?! I see, but still disgusting! SLYTHERIN!"

A ghost of a smirk was on Jack's face as he headed to the slytherin table, and everyone wondered what could stir such a reaction from the Sorting Hat.

A few others were called until "Smith, John!" was called. The Doctor walked up to the stool and the hat was placed upon his head.

'Oh, such a brilliant mind!' said the hat in the Doctors mind.

'Telepathic hat?'

'In a way.'

'So you look at my memories, and judge where I belong based on my experiences.'

'Yes, it seems you blocked off some maybe? Large gaps of your life are missing. Do you have amnesia?'

'No, you just probably shouldn't see those memories.'

'I do want to judge you properly. I'm sworn to secrecy and no one will know about your past.'

'Well...don't make a scene. Just you looking through my head now is hard enough.'

The Doctor lowered all his mental shields.

'My oh my! I can see why you had those up, and such advanced ones at that.' The hat told the Doctor.

'You must be in'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Doctor fainted, causing a commotion. Jack walked up and clapped out

1 234

1234

1234

123-

The Doctor awoke on that clap, and was escorted to the hospital wing by Madame Pompfrey, and the boy who made the Sorting Hat exclaim in disgust, Jack Harkness.

The sorting continued as usual, until one student was left- Nico diAngelo.

"Nico diAngelo!" was called, and the boy walked up. Suddenly, all the ghosts present seemed to become paler, if possible, and they proceeded to kneel and stutter "My Lord!"

Nico diAngelo death glared at the ghosts and they rose and scattered out of the room.

He walked up and the hat was placed on his head.

The hat screamed bloody murder.

"SO MUCH DEATH! DEATH AND DESTRUCTION! WARS! TERRIBLE WARS! THE PAIN! THE LOSS! MORE DEATH! TOO MUCH DEATH! " it wailed.

The hat finally stopped and gasped for breath and said "Slytherin."

Nico diAngelo walked to the Slytherin table. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

* * *

~{AN}~ I would like to thank Guest, Clara Oswald (guest) and Blue281 for reviewing!

On an unrelated note, I spoke to my sister about what fanfics she thought I should write, and all of them had to do with sending characters from fandoms on different 3 contenients to Hogwarts. I told her that nobody would read that and she replied with "I would!" _sigh... _


	4. Headmasters and Suspicion

*recap*

The hat screamed bloody murder.

"SO MUCH DEATH! DEATH AND DESTRUCTION! WARS! TERRIBLE WARS! THE PAIN! THE LOSS! MORE DEATH! TOO MUCH DEATH! " it wailed.

The hat finally stopped and gasped for breath and said "Slytherin."

Nico diAngelo walked to the Slytherin table. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop

*end o' recap*

Dumbledore broke the silence. "And that concludes our Sorting! We would like to apologise for the dementor on the train. The ministry sent it to- and I quote 'ensure your new teacher's safety'. This year, the Defense Against the Dark Arts position will be taken over by Delores Umbridge. In other news-"

"Hem Hem!" Delores Umbridge gave her speech, occasionally glancing at Nico and Harry.

Nico could only groan. 'Stupid dementor, stupid ghosts, and STUPID HAT! ' his cover was going to be blown soon.

Meanwhile at the Hospital Wing, John and Jack were dealing with Madame Pompfrey.

"You two had an encounter with the dementor on the train and you didn't come straight here?" asked Madame Pompfrey, obviously not at all happy with the two boys.

"I'm fine. Jack instantly recovered, and I meditated the rest of the train ride. I only passed out during the Sorting because the hat was digging through my memories."

Madame Pompfrey shoved some chocolate down the two boy's throats and reluctantly sent them off.

* * *

"HE'S A DEATH EATER! HE'S GOT TO BE!" shouted Ron after Harry had told them about his experience with DiAngelo.

"Ron, he's only 13 at most, theres no way he could be a Death Eater." Hermione reasoned.

"What could make the hat freak out so much then?" Ron asked.

"What about the two others? John and Jack? Those weren't exactly typical either!" Harry interjected.

"I'm going to make a list of things we know about them!" Hermione announced.

Nico DiAngelo:

American accent?

Strange Language?

Slytherin

Hat screamed during sorting

Death?

Ghosts call him Lord

umbrakinesis

John Smith:

Friends with Jack Harkness

Gryffindor

Fainted during sorting

Four-beat rhythm

Mentioned death, and Harkness dying multiple times

Blue Box

Meditation

Jack Harkness:

Woke John twice and took him to the Hospital wing

Master?

Death?

Made hat yell out in disgust

Slytherin

"Looks like we have a lot of unanswered questions, and not a lot to go on." Hermione said and sighed.

* * *

Dumbledore sat down in his office.

"What did you see in his mind?" Dumbledore asked the hat which was sitting on a stool a few feet away.

"He was underground. He was walking through some kind of field. There were ghosts everywhere, just standing. He walked to another place. There, it looked more normal. It looked similar to the muggle world, but the people were still not living. In another part there were ghosts being tortured. He did nothing. In all the places he did nothing. He just kept walking, like he was used to it, like he was comfortable. Like he was home."

This worried Dumbledore. Where was he? How could he just walk through that place?

"In other memories, he was fighting in some kind of war. He used a sword as black as night, he manipulated shadows, and he rose the dead."

Now Dumbledore was very concerned. No child could use umbrekenesis like that or raise the dead.

"He means no harm to the students of Hogwarts, Albus, or wizards in general. Actually now only wishes harm to come to one known wizard."

Dumbledore relaxed a bit but..."Who is it?"

"Tom." the hat replied.

* * *

Nico began to walk to the dungeons with the rest of the slytherins, when he was summoned to Dumbledore's office.

"diAngelo! The headmaster wishes to speak with you!" Professor McGonnagall yelled.

Nico was not surprised. After the giant commotion the stupid telepathic hat caused, he could only expect this to happen.

He followed her to a statue to which she said "Lemon Drop." and it moved. Nico entered the office, where the headmaster was seated behind a desk, along with the ugly pink woman who stood beside him.

"Ah, good evening Mister diAngelo!" the headmaster said with a mysterious smile and a twinkle in his eyes. "I wanted to talk to you about your sorting."

"Yes, what about it?" Nico tried to seem nonchalant.

"The Sorting hat refuses to tell me about what he saw in your mind. I was wondering if you could tell me what happened to give you such bad memories?" Dumbledore asked.

"No." replied Nico bluntly

This made the pink lady angry. "I demand you tell us! You could be conspiring against the ministry!"

"Delores, he is just a boy! If he doesn't want to tell us, he doesn't have to. Besides, from what the Sorting hat did tell us, I think Mister diAngelo won't tell us anyways." Dumbledore said, blue eyes, still twinkling.

Umbridge was not happy with this. She stormed out of the office, with an expression that looked more like a toad than ever. As she left, Dumbledore turned to Nico. "Is there anything you will tell me?"

Nico looked at Dumbledore with a cold look in his eyes. "I am just here to protect someone. Do not interfere with my mission." Nico stood up, and left as well.

"Let us just hope he won't get into trouble. We have no reason to to take action now, and I hope we won't have to." mumbled Dumbledore.

* * *

"Do you know, your soul is no longer natural?" Nico asked Jack in an empty hallway.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked back, worried about all Nico knew. And all he knew.

"Your soul. You can't die. Not for at least millions of years." Nico stated. "You're still human, but you're different. It doesn't matter to me though. You aren't part of the current mission, so you aren't my problem. Just letting you know if you didn't." Nico then dissapeared into the shadows, leaving Jack wondering how Nico knew that. And what happened after Jack was 'Nico's problem'? What gave him such athourity over souls?

Jack pondered while walking to the dungeons.

* * *

~{A/N}~

There we go! Put a little bit more PJO/Who in there. No, there will not be a Nico/Jack paring. First, theres no cool name for it. (Nack? Jico?) Second, I just don't think I can do that. I don't want to overestimate myself and end up painting myself into a corner.

In other news, my sister is starting to 'Sherlock' her TV shows and movies. Figuring out what happens next in the plot, then yelling It out for the world to hear (beware of spoilers) "KANAME IS YUKIS BROTHER!" for example. You guys just be glad you don't have to live with her all the time.

Thanks to **speaknoevilsaynolies **for favoriting and following!


	5. Breakfast and Questions

"What about the boy who fainted?" Dumbledore asked the hat later that night.

"I can not tell you anything about him." The Sorting Hat replied.

"No?" Dumbledore asked, lightly shocked.

"Not a word from me. He had very strong mental shields up. He lowered them on the condition that I wouldn't speak of what I saw."

"What about his friend? Jack Harkness."

"No. Nothing about him either."

"Did he have similar conditions?"

"No. I'm just disgusted by what I saw in his head. Some things shouldn't be said aloud." Dumbledore sighed.

"Lets just see how they do in their classes."

* * *

Jack walked up to the Doctor who was eating a banana during breakfast. The Doctor looked extremely drained, like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked looking at the zombified Doctor.

"Spent all night putting up more temporary shields. I'm exhausted, but I will be okay. When we finally have a day off I can spend the necessary time to make some proper shields." The Doctor answered and groaned.

"Don't be so grumpy! They have bananas here. Also," Jack's voice dropped a bit "Beware Nico di Angelo."

"Who?" the Doctor questioned.

"Nico di Angelo. Remember they boy on the train? Apparently, during the sorting, all the ghosts bowed to him."

"What?"

"Thats not the half of it. The hat screamed during his sorting. And I mean, for his life, torture, pure screams of terror, screams."

"What?!"

"Yeah, also, on my way back from the hospital wing, he approached me and told me some stuff about how "My soul is not natural." but in that mumbo jumbo he said "You can't die. Not for millions of years." he knows about that. He knows part of my secret."

"What!" it was hardly even a question now.

"Still more. He said something about how my soul wasn't "his problem", which also makes me wonder, who gave him authority over souls and death? Then he melted into the shadows. No wand, no incantation, nothing. Is he even a wizard?!"

"Is he even human?" the Doctor said quietly to Jack.

By now, a few of the students were staring. Some were wondering what they were talking about, but most just seemed unhappy about the Doctor yelling "What!" so early in the morning.

"After classes, we can talk in the library." Jack headed off to the slytherin table to find some breakfast of his own.

Hermione took this opportunity to speak to the Doctor.

"Hello, it's John, right?"

The Doctor simply replied with "Yes, how did you know who I am?"

"I watched your sorting. Are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine, the hat looking at my memories just messed with my head." the Doctor covered.

Hermione continued "I also heard you were attacked by the dementor on the train.

"Er- yes, but I'm fine!" replied the Doctor awkwardly. "I've got to go now." he said and walked off.

* * *

Nico walked into breakfast feeling dead, ironically. Almost the moment he stepped in, he was attacked by Hermione.

"Hello, you're Nico, right?" she asked.

"Last time I checked."

"Are you really an umbrekineisis user?"

"Maybe..."

"How?" Nico sighed. This girl was probably going to interrogate him about everything.

"Family trait."

"Really, what else?"

"Nothing you need to know about."

"Are you from America? Your accent sounds like it, but there are other sounds mixed in." Hermione switched topics.

"They come from my other languages."

"Which are?"

"Again, none of your business."

"What did the Sorting Hat see in your mind that made it scream?"

"My memories."

"Why do ghosts avoid you, or call you Lord?"

"My family." Hermione noted the second mention of his 'family'.

"Are there any schools of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America?"

"Sort of."

"How can there 'sort of' be a school?"

"Not your place to know."

"What is your 'family'?"

"All you need to do is know they're old and powerful, so hope you don't offend them."

"Who are they?"

"None of your business."

"Who are you?"

"Nico."

"What are you, Nico?"

"You already know what I was going to say next." Nico walked off to the slytherin table.

Hermione sighed. This boy was hiding something. She decided she would find out what it is he kept a secret, no matter what. She walked back over to Harry and Ron to discuss the information she got.

* * *

Delores Umbridge was looking for John Smith. She had wanted to question him on his sorting but Dumbledore hadn't let her claiming he was ill and could be spoken to later. But she wanted to talk to him now.

Luckily, as she walked towards breakfast he was walking out.

"Mr. Smith! I need to speak with you." she said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Yes, Professor?" the Doctor asked.

"Please, come to my office to have our little chat." she persuaded.

She led him off to her office. When she arrived, she sat down and looked around. The perfect shade of pink! Everywhere!

The Doctor sat down opposite her and glanced around the room.

"Mr. Smith, are you feeling aright? You fainted after your sorting, are you feeling better now?" Umbridge asked in another cloying tone.

"I'm feeling better, but still not quite 100%." the Doctor answered.

"The boy that took you to the hospital wing, are you two good friends?" she asked.

"Yeah, we go way back." the Doctor said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Really? Did you have a feeling he might be sorted into slytherin?"

"Yeah, It wasn't much of a shock, he can be pretty tricky and cunning, at times." the Doctor said, remembering when he met Jack during WWII, conning not just for money, but for revenge.

"Did you hear about Mr. di Angelo's sorting? Do you have any suspicions about him?"

"I heard a few things but, I'm not really one to gossip." the Doctor decided not to mention what di Angelo had said to Jack, or what had happened on the train. Even if she was one of the professors at this school, he did not trust her, or her sickeningly sweet voice, or her strange pink obsession.

"Well classes will be starting soon. You should probably get prepared. Thank you for having such a _nice_ little chat with me." she said again and the Doctor left.

* * *

~{A/N}~

WOO! One more chapter! And actually uploaded at a reasonable time of day for a normal human!

**Tubble** (guest): I won't stop! This is so much fun to write. Here we have a bit of questioning going on. Thank you for the cookie! My grandmother was making cookies the other day and I but some blue food dye in them! She was a little mad, but it was worth it! Thank you for the kind words!

In other news, my awesome rock collection now has Obsidian, petrified wood, amathyst, and tangerine topaz!

Disclamer: HAHA I AM RICK RIORDAN! I AM ALSO J.K. ROWLING! AND MOFFAT AND WHOEVER ELSE OWNS DOCTOR WHO! Right! Nope! I lied! Obviously! If you think I actually own this, _you're probably an idiot!_

Thank you for reading! Review please!


	6. Classes and Staff Meetings

~{AN}~

WHAT? ANOTHER UPDATE AT A REASONABLE TIME OF DAY?!

**Dampjofandom**: I'm glad you think its good! Here, have an update!

**Guest**: Also glad you like it!

Thanks to **dampjofandom** who followed!

Also, this wouldv'e been up yesterday but apparently, according to my Grandparents and my math teacher, I'm not 'working to my full potential' while making As in her class, so we had to have a loooong conversation. :-p

* * *

In this chapter, A breif summary of their classes. All their classes are together for time's sake.

* * *

History of Magic

The Doctor walked into the History of Magic. The only class with a ghost as a teacher. He sat down next to John and Nico di Angelo walked in shortly after.

"Good day class." Binns said in a monotone with a bored face. His eyes scanned across the classroom but suddenly his eyes hit Nico.

"M-my Lord!" he said and bowed.

"Binns, just teach the class. " Nico replied in a cold tone.

"Yes...sir." Most of the students were shocked. Jack and the Doctor shared a look. What had happened at the sorting was not an exaggeration.

"Now about 1600 years ago in the land of ..." Binns began to drone on about one of the great goblin wars.

"and then Geoffrey the Gruesome sided with the Northerners and helped turn the tides of the war-"

"Thats not what happened..."the Doctor mumbled to Jack.

"His descendant Gilliard the Gutter was known for a similar feat 150 years later-"

"Thats not true either-"

This continued for the next 45 minutes or so. Every once in a while Binns would glance at Nico, or be interrupted by the Doctor, but other than that, nothing really happened.

Potions

"You! Smith was it?" Snape had chosen a gryffindor to humiliate.

"Yes, Professor Snape." the Doctor replied.

"Read the seventh line for the class please."

"After you put in the Viper's fangs, stir 5 times counter-clockwise, simmer for 11 minutes and add 8 grams of finely powdered root of black poplar and 2 roots of asphodel"

"Did you do this correctly?" Snape interrogated.

"No, because if instead of putting in the whole snake fang, if you extract the venom and stir it in, you don't have to wait the full 11 minutes for the calcium in the bone of the fang to dissolve, in fact you really would only need to wait 4. To shave off the time and still get the needed calcium, just add in double the roots of asphodel after you put in the black poplar." Snape was speechless.

Suddenly, someone across the room interrupted "Wait a moment. Wouldn't double the asphodel unbalance the other reasons its needed? The asphodel is also added to stabilize the reactions between the enzymes in the viper venom and the wormwood added in the next direction. If you double the asphodel, the effects of the wormwood completely disappear!"

Everyone turned to look at the second speaker. It was Nico di Angelo. All the other first-years were way out of their league. Most had never even seen most of the ingredients until the beginning of the lesson, however the 2 supposed 11-12 year olds continued to argue.

"The wormwood isn't even needed!"

"Of course wormwood is needed, otherwise the vapor doesn't become a silvery color!"

"How is the color important? The color just lets you know if you've made a mistake!"

"Exactly! Not adding the wormwood is a mistake!"

"How do you know if-"

"SILENCE!" Snape was almost shocked into silence but had finally realized the rest of the class actually needed to learn how to make the potion before revising it. "Make the potion as written, if for nothing else, for safety."

That ended Nico and the Doctor's discussion.

Transfiguration

If anyone had told Jack to turn a spoon into a daffodil a week ago, with a serious expression on their face, Jack probably would've been concerned about their mental health, but now...

"Jack, does my daffodil still seem a bit...spoony to you?" the Doctor asked.

Nico didn't get transfiguration at all. A spoon and a daffodil were nothing alike, how you could actually, physically turn one into the other, Nico had no clue.

DADA

"Good morning, class! Its so nice to see all your bright smiling faces looking at me!"

No one smiled.

"Pull out you textbooks and copy down the basics of jinxes and anti-jinxes!"

There was hardly any progress in this class, because there was hardly any point.

Charms

"Swish and flick. The incantation is 'Wingardium Leviosa'" Professor Flitwick demonstrated by levitating one of the books on his desk.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Doctor levitated his feather on his first try.

"Professor, is it possible to do magic without incantations?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, yes but its difficult. Most adults never do it in their lives."

Five minutes later the Doctor managed to levitate his feather silently, earning 30 points to gryffindor.

Nico di Angelo and Jack Harkness levitated their feathers after a few tries, but other than that, they didn't do anything exceptional.

Herbology

Nico di Angelo decided he was dropping herbology, and was going to take another class. Something where evil plant minions of Demeter and Persephone wouldn't try to strangle him.

The Doctor and Jack only watched as Nico and Professor Sprout were trying to remove the plant that had wrapped itself around Nico's neck. Nico kept shouting in foreign languages until they finally managed to get the plant off Nico. Nico then proceeded to stomp on the plant still yelling what sounded like cuss words at the plant.

Arithmancy

"Today, we will be starting with a math test. In arithmancy you apply mathematics to magic, but first, we have to know how well you now your mathematics. Today we will all be taking a math test. It starts out easy and becomes harder as time goes on. We will begin now."

Everyone stared their test. Hardly 30 minutes later, the Doctor had finished. Jack seemed to have more difficulties, but finished before class ended. Nico di Angelo, did not finish, like most of the other students.

* * *

A meeting had been called in the staff room.

Snape spoke first. "Dumbledore, these two first years were changing the potion- the potion we've all used for nearly centuries- to make it more efficient. On their first day here. John Smith and Nico di Angelo."

"Mr. Smith managed to use wandless magic today in class. The first class. On the second time he cast an actual spell! It may even be the first time he used magic!" added Flitwick.

"All we did in arithmancy today was take a math test. It starts with addition and subtraction. A hundred or so questions later, its mostly theoretical! He finished every single question! Even the theoretical ones to 'the best of his ability', and he turned it in during the first half of class! The first year Jack Harkness also did exceptionally well for his age." said the Arithmancy teacher.

"Student John Smith managed to completely transfigure his spoon into a daffodil. After class, he asked me questions about the theories behind transfiguration; questions most wizards wouldn't even be able to ask!" McGonnagal interjected.

"I don't know about John Smith's herbology skills, because one of my vines was extremely determined to strangle Mr. di Angelo, today. Isn't he the other student you mentioned, Professor Snape?"

"Yes, how did he do in his other classes?"

"He did alright in charms, just average."

"Not well at all in transfiguration."

"Hardly got past addition and subtraction in the math test today."

"It makes me wond-"

"Hem, hem!"

Everyone turned to look at Umbridge.

"Misters di Angelo, Harkness and Smith, did nothing surprising in defense against the dark arts."

"What did you do in your class, Professor Umbridge?" asked Flitwick.

"We all copied down lines from the first volume of 'Basic Defense Against the Dark Arts', specifically, jinxes."

All the other professors had expected something like this to happen after Umbridge's 'speech' the day before, and paid no attention.

"I think we need to speak with these students about them skipping a few years." said Snape.

"A few years? I don't think theres anything I can teach John after he figures out how to apply the formulae to spell-casting."

"Lets all decide on a new year for them in out classes, and the Headmaster will tell the students about their option of skipping years. Does this sound good to everyone?"

"Yes, but theres still the issue of still _having_ things to teach them."

"Tomorrow morning, the Headmaster will give the students their new schedules, with the more advanced classes, if they chose to be in the higher year."

"I believe that concludes today's staff meeting."

Everyone left the staff room.

* * *

~{AN}~

What? Everything important is at the top!


	7. Changes and Spying

~{AN}~

TEARS OF JOY! TEARS OF JOY! 26 REVIEWS TOTAL!

**Dampjofandom**: This is fifth year! Sorry about the confusion! Glad you still like my story!

**Guest**: I know its you...don't you have anything better to do? Thanks for reviewing!

**Timeparadox02**: My stoy could only hope to be as awesome as those two! *cough_Iupdatemore_cough* These are my 3 favorite fandoms as well! I also have Sherlock and Merlin high up on that list too!

**Moonshroom420**_: SO MANY REVIEWS! _First, Jack and John also made me crack up. No idea why. Secondly, there are always disgusting things on Jack's mind. Its enough to make the sorting hat blush! Oh my gods, thats my new catchphrase. Next, there will be confrontation o' plenty! Next, I know! Gods! Shes awful! I have lots of punishment planned! *sadistic grin* hehehehehehee. Next, I know! Luckily, Nico has plenty of other tactics! Like being awesome, boyishly handsome, generally cool, and shadow travel.

Thanks to **toddbag **and **moonshroom420** for following and **moonshroom420 **again fo favoriting!

* * *

Jack, John, and Nico were all called into the Headmaster's office.

Jack arrived first. He entered the room and saw the Headmaster seated at his desk.

"Hi, I'm Jack Harkness. Who are you?" the Doctor walked in as he finished and simply said "Jack."

Nico walked in a minute later.

"Do any of you know why you have been called here?" Dumbledore asked. The Doctor, Jack, and Nico all wondered if their cover had been blown, but then considered the others present.

"You all have shown your Professors your great magical talent, and some wish to teach you at a higher level."

All three students were shocked and relieved. Shocked that a Time Lord, an immortal Time Agent, and a Demigod, respectively, could have 'great magical talent'.

"John, you are now taking fifth year potions and charms, fourth year transfiguration, fifth year arithmancy, first year defence, second year herbology, and first year history of magic, if you chose to accept." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "Some teachers wanted you in even higher years, but you are still 11 and putting an 11 year old in a class with 16 and 17 year olds doesn't sound like a good idea."

"Jack, you will be in first year potions, third year charms, first year transfiguration, fifth year arithmancy, first year defence, second year herbology and first year history of magic."

"Nico, you will be in fifth year potions,third year charms, first year transfiguration, first year arithmancy, first year defence and fourth year history of magic. Also, Professor Sprout wants to know if you wish to transfer out of herbology."

"Yes, I would rather take divination, if thats alright." Nico replied.

"Do you all want to take the higher years?"

All three apparent 11-12 year olds decided to take the higher years, and were handed a schedule."

"Jack, John, you are dismissed. I wish to speak with Mister di Angelo for a minute."

The two boys filed out, but after the door shut, they pressed their ears up against the door.

"What happened with the plant in herbology, Mister di Angelo?" asked Dumbledore.

"Plants don't like me. Simple as that." Nico snapped.

"But, why?" Dumbledore pressed.

"My stepmother doesn't like me, and plants are her and her mother's area of expertise, as some may call it. The pair of them are fairly powerful, so most plants have sworn their loyalty to them as evil plant minions." Nico explained.

Dumbledore was confused and intrigued by this, but continued on. "Because of your schedule changes, you cannot take divination. It seems like you may have to continue taking herbology the whole year."

Nico's face twisted with terror and fear. Seeing Nico's face Dumbledore reconsidered.

"I think, due to your situation, I should allow you to just have a free period then."

"Thank you." Nico said and turned to leave.

"Also," Dumbledore called out "I won't interfere on your mission, for now. However, if any students are harmed..."

"Don't worry Headmaster, no one on my end has an intention of harming the students."

The Doctor and John ran off just before Nico left Dumbledore's office.

As the door shut, Dumbledore pulled out three files. Smith, John; Harkness, Jack; and di Angelo, Nico. He first opened Nico's file.

Student: Nico diAngelo

House: Slytherin

Contact: ?

Other Notes: Promoted years, on a protection mission of some kind, conspiring against voldermort, herbology? step-mother, wars?, necromancy, umbrakenesis, underground, ghosts

Dumbledore decided his file was satisfactory.

He pulled out Harkness, Jack, but all it said was,

Student: Jack, Harkness

*see file, Smith, John

Dumbledore worried a moment and pulled out Smith, John.

Student: John, Smith

Underneath, there were only two words. Two words covering the whole page.

BAD WOLF

* * *

Nico and the Doctor entered fifth year potions. Hermione, Ron, Harry and most of the rest of the class were just staring.

Snape introduced them. "Class, these students are John Smith and Nico di Angelo, this is their first year at Hogwarts, but they have been placed in some higher years."

"OUTRAGEOUS!" yelled Draco as he stood up.

"Sit down Mister Malfoy, they will be joining this class, no matter your opinion." Snape said coldly.

Draco sat down looking glum.

Ron leaned over and whispered to harry, "Look, its the fainter and death boy."

2/3 of Hermione's targets were in this class. She would not let this opportunity to try to get some information fail.

* * *

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DOUBLE THE POPLAR! NOW SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" shouted Nico at the Doctor.

The potion was emitting lots of thick black smoke when it was supposed to have a silvery vapour rising up.

"THE UNICORN HAIRS WILL STABILISE IT, AS WELL AS THIN THE POTION OUT TO ACHIEVE THE DESIRED RESULT!" the Doctor yelled back.

Nico threw the unicorn hair in and the colour became silvery. The fifth years had watched them alter one of the recipes they had been brewing for years in a fashion that took nearly an hour, while the two first years halved the time the first day they brewed the thing. It was quite shocking to them.

Snape took a sample of their potion and forced it down a mouse's throat. Instantly it fell into a deep sleep.

Everyone, including Snape was shocked their alterations actually worked.

"Ten points to gryffindor and slytherin for not blowing up the classroom."

Hermione could only gawk at them.

* * *

After classes, Hermione was with Harry and Ron doing homework in the library.

Nico di Angelo was sitting down, reading a book in some kind of a foreign language, when he was approached by Jack and the Doctor. The two of them walked up behind him and he said "So, what do you want Misters Harkness and Smith."

"We need to speak with you, alone." said Jack.

They left for a more secluded part of the library, near the restricted section. A certain trio watched from under a particular cloak.

"What did you want to speak to me about?"

Jack decided to be blunt. "You know my secret. I want to know how you know, just from looking at me. I also want to know how much you know. Also, if I can get it out of you, I want to know why you seem to have jurisdiction over this and I want to know if it'll ever happen."

"You're going to have to repeat that. You said the word know about 5 times."

Nico replied.

"Seven!" the Doctor chirped.

"Well, lets see what I can tell you. Let's just call it 'a profound understanding of death' and be done with it. I have jurisdiction over it, because its my job."

"But, will it ever happen? I need to know." Jack was serious, and the atmosphere was tense.

"Not in your lifetime. Sorry, bad phrase I guess. Basically, not for a very, very long time, so prepare yourself. How long has it been already?" Nico asked.

"A few centuries." Jack answered truthfully.

"Now, you!"Nico said turning to John, "You, are something else entirely! I'm pretty sure the six of us could go on forever! Right? Hermione Granger? Ron Weasely? Harry Potter?" He stared directly at them, and they knew they were busted.

Harry threw off the cloak. "How did you know?!" he shouted.

"Please, I know the original owner of that cloak! You can't hide using the cloak of Death! Death is my next door neighbour, for crying out loud!"

Everyone looked at him strangely, but none could really object.

"Well, nice seeing you all, but I have something to do." he melted into the shadows and disapeared, leaving the two time-travellers and the golden trio standing there awkwardly.

"So, what were you talking about?" Hermione asked.

Jack immediately snapped back, "A very sensitive topic!"

"What do you think of him, though. Do you trust him?" Harry asked them.

"No, but he knows a lot. I trust him more than you right now though. He didn't try to spy on me!"

"Sorry about that, but we think he's a dark wizard, or something else potentially dangerous."

"Isn't he a bit young?"

"So are you, besides, I have a feeling all three of you aren't what you seem."

"Well then why are you telling us? What could you gain? Why do you trust us more than him? Didn't you just see us talking? Maybe we were conspiring against you!" Jack defended.

"You don't feel as dangerous. You don't radiate his aura of death and power."

"You don't know us though." said the Doctor, who had been quiet for most of the conversation up until now. He looked them in the eyes and they instantly felt a million miles away. They saw the madness in him. The rage and insanity he had shoved in the corner of his mind. That he tried so hard to hide.

They looked in his eyes and they saw the age. The turn of the universe. The depth of all that is. Was. And ever could be. The death, the sorrow, the pain the rage, the madness. They looked into his eyes, and felt it.

The Doctor thought about all his moments of rage, insanity, sadness, love, loss, and felt everything he had felt then. All the moments rushed through his mind, and he blacked out.

* * *

~{AN}~

CLIFF HANGER! Haven't had one yet and I felt compelled to end it here...

On another note, its Spring Break (in winter...weird right?) so updates will be more frequent this week!

Also, my dad asked "Can I make your story into a video game?" I said "No, I'll sue you for copyright infringment!" let me know if you get it!

Please Review!


	8. Iris Messaging and More Spying

~{AN}~

BOOM! ANOTHER CHAPTER! JUST BECAUSE I COULDN'T SLEEP AND I HAVE LITTLE-TO-NO SOCIAL LIFE!

**Dampjofandom**: I love this review! Made me so happy! And about Nico's cover (I don't think Demeter and Persephone care! Also, please, do feel free to ramble. It gives an excuse to review!

**Moonshroom420**: WITHIN 24 HOURS! HOWS THIS FOR FREQUENT?!

Thanks to **chocolate-is-the-best** for following and favoriting! (Love your name)

* * *

Jack caught the Doctor as he fell to the ground. Ron, Hermione and Harry snapped out of their trance and noticed the Doctor unconscious.

"So," Jack began "which one of you wants to help me drag him back to gryffindor tower?"

* * *

Harry and Jack, who were each holding up one of the Doctors arms had finally reached the fat lady's portrait. Harry whispered the password to her and they were allowed in.

They half-drug the Doctor into the common room and sat him on one of the chairs.

"This place is really, really...red." said Jack while glancing around the room.

"I forgot you wern't a gryffindor! You should probably leave before someone notices you." Ron looked disgusted that there was actually a slytherin in his common room.

Jack sighed "Alright, when he wakes up, tell him this 'You blacked out, don't forget to set up your mental shielding,' if he doesn't wake up in the next 3 hours, just do what I did at the sorting to wake him up. Also, if he starts rambling, just ignore him, he'll be fine. Also, after you say 'mental shielding' he'll start meditating. Just leave him. He's fine." he reluctantly left and headed off to slytherin house.

When Jack finally entered the dungeons, he saw Nico di Angelo sitting in a chair, reading his book, while being yelled at by Draco Malfoy. Most of the other students were keeping a safe distance.

"What are you even reading?" said Draco.

"A book. Haven't you ever seen one, Malfoy?" Nico promptly answered back, not even looking up. Draco's ears turned pink at the insult.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco yelled.

"What that his son was insulted and outsmarted by a dark and mysterious American?" Nico finally looked up from his book to stare Draco in the eye "My family is probably more rich and powerful than yours. We, however don't usually shove in people's faces and down their throats." he said darkly, staring at Draco with his intimidating black irises.

Draco gulped and backed off. No one dared to step within two feet of Nico for the next hour. Nico shut his book and walked off.

* * *

Three hours later the Doctor still hadn't woken up. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville, who was in the common room and happened to see them drag the Doctor in, all stood in a semi-circle around his chair.

"So, at the sorting, he did a clapping thing...right?" Neville asked.

"He clapped a four-beat rhythm." Hermione answered.

"Do you wanna do it?" Ron asked Neville.

"I'll do it." said Harry.

1,2,3,4

1,2,3,4

1,2,3,4

1,2,3,4

The Doctor woke up and started yelling. "κακός λύκος! κακός λύκος! κακός λύκος! κακός λύκος!" His eyes were wide with fear. He looked around and realised where he was and who he was with and calmed down.

"Well he did say you might ramble on a bit... You okay now?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Did he say anything?" the Doctor asked.

"Something about mental shields?" said Hermione.

"Ah! Thank you!" he closed his eyes and looked like he was going into a trance.

"…and this is probably the meditation he mentioned." Neville guessed. They all decided to follow Jack's instructions and leave him alone. The golden trio was more wary of him than they had before. John Smith, was definitely not normal.

* * *

Nico decided to walk the grounds during his free period the next day. He started heading out of the castle. Up on the second floor, Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw Nico walking outside.

"Hermione," Harry began, "what class do we have next?"

"History of Magic. Why?" she replied. In response, Harry only pointed at Nico walking around the grounds.

"You want to try and spy on him again? Ron asked. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Thats why," Harry explained, "we do it the muggle way."

* * *

Nico entered the Forbidden Forest. Hopefully, no one would look for him there. He reached into his pocket and felt his wand, a small prism, and a drachma.

Once he decided he was in deep enough he levitated the prism and aligned it with the sun. He then casted the spell for water. He then pulled out the drachma.

He said "Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Hazel Levesque, Camp Jupiter." and tossed the golden drachma in.

The image shimmered and showed Hazel brushing a unicorn. ~{AN- so girly...I know}~

"Hazel!" Nico shouted and she looked up and smiled.

"Nico!" she said "How's your mission?"

"Wizards are…. very snoopy." Nico said.

"What do you mean snoopy?" Hazel asked, looking confused.

"They keep spying on me...they might pop out at any moment. I let you know if

they show up. How's camp?"

"It's mostly okay, same as ever but tell me more about the magical wizard school! What's it even called?" Hazel asked.

Nico was silent for a while. Then he finally answered "Hogwarts. The School is called Hogwarts."

Hazel cracked up. When she finally stopped laughing she said "Sorry, sorry, respect the wizard community, even if their names are weird."

"There are houses in the school. Theres Hufflepuff-" she snorted. "Ravenclaw-" she was trying to be serious. "Gryffindor-" she was smiling. " and, the house I live in, Slytherin." she was giggling again.

"Theres a village named Hogsmead..." Nico said beginning to crack a smile himself.

"and the headmaster is Dumbledore..." Hazel burst into another fit of giggles.

"and theres a big bad guy called Voldermort..." Hazel and Nico both shook with suppressed laughter.

"and his followers are Death Eaters!" both burst out laughing. "Oh gods! Poor Thanatos! Nico, next time you see him, give him a hug for me! Death Eaters!" Hazel burst into more laughter.

Of course, the golden trio chose this time to finally find Nico. Wheat they saw was Nico and a girl in some kind of mist image with a horse, nearly rolling on the forest floor they were laughing so hard. This, was not what they expected from such a creepy person. They expected him to be contacting the Death Eaters, not laughing while talking to a girl in the mist.

"Hazel, they're here. I told you! What did I say?" Nico said, still laughing a bit.

"They're watching you now?" her eyes widened. "Are you going to hang up?"

"No, why would I?it's not like were doing anything wrong. I'm just having a casual chat in a dark forest with a girl in mist. Nothing illegal at all. You can come out now."

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked out of their hiding spots behind some trees with guilty looks on their faces.

"Well, Hazel, it was nice talking to you. I have to deal with them now, so I'm going to go."

The unicorn Hazel was petting whinnied and Ron's jaw dropped. "Bye Nico, have a nice time." she said and waved her hand through the mist. Hazel disappeared and Nico turned to face them.

"THAT WAS A BLOODY UNICORN!" Ron yelled, still gaping where Hazel disappeared.

"You have to be extremely pure of heart to touch a Unicorn! That girl was petting it! Who is she?!" Hermione yelled at Nico.

"So, you won't apologise?" Nico asked.

"Apologise for what?" Ron asked.

"You interrupted my nice chat and you were spying on me again. You weren't using the cloak that time but I can still tell you're there."

"Sorry, but why were you making mysterious calls to a girl in a creepy forest? And why were you laughing?" Harry asked.

"First, its not mysterious, its friendly. Secondly, I happen to like this forest. It's similar to one near my home. Thirdly, can't I be happy?" Nico asked. "You all are prejudiced. You keep following me because you think I'm evil, and you have very little evidence to support your claim. So leave me alone. Contrary to your beliefs, what I do happens to be my business. Mine and not yours. All I need you to do is stay alive and we don't even have to speak to each other."

"Why do you have to go all the way into a dark forest to call your girlfriend?" asked Ron.

Nico walked up to him and stared him in the eyes. "That was my sister." he hissed and he melted into the shadows again.

* * *

~{AN}~

Ta-da~

REVIEW DANGIT!

Also, what the Doctor yells in greek is bad wolf.


	9. Firenze & Nico diAngelo Lord of the Dead

~{AN}~

This is a little late. I BLAME THE CAKE!

**Jodyowl11**: Why thank you! I don't know why, but after I wrote it and read it the first time I cracked up. I honestly don't know why.

**Blue287**: Glad to see I'm still on the same level as bowties and fezzes.

**Dampjofandom**: A crush you say? Beware! Or Aphrodite will come for you!

**Timeparadox02**: I love it too! I'm also glad I can post more. It keeps the ideas from falling out of my brain!

**SaraphinaMalfoy08**: Why thank you!

Thanks to **swannie** and **Timeparadox02 **for following and **Timeparadox02 **for favoriting!

Also thanks to **Timeparadox02**for following and favoriting me! I'm touched, but it's kinda creepy how the e-mail I get says 'Timeparadox02 is following you'. STALKER. Kidding! Enjoy.

* * *

"I. HATE. IT. WHEN. HE. DOES THAT!" Ron bellowed.

"He looks nothing like his sister." Harry observed.

"Ron, Harry, unicorns only allow themselves to be touched by pure people. Nico's sister was petting the unicorn. She must be an extremely nice person and the two of them seemed to be getting along. Therefore by extension, Nico is probably a good person too."

"No way! He's a slytherin and no one related to a slytherin, especially that particular slytherin, could ever be pure. She must be hiding her darkness under that 'pure' exterior!" Ron yelled.

"You can't fool a unicorn, Ron." Hermione scolded. "But," she began.

"But what?" asked Harry.

"I need to go to the library!" Hermione shouted, and ran off.

* * *

Nico shadow traveled to another part of the forest.

"Good day, demigod." said a voice from behind me.

Nico turned around. "Chiron informed me that you would be here. I am Firenze." Firenze said.

"Good day, Firenze. Please, do not call me demigod, someone may hear." I said.

"I have come to warn you." he began, "Mars has been especially bright and Pluto is drawing near."

"War and death are approaching." Nico said.

"It is inevitable." Firenze said sadly. " Although I'm glad someone so young can understand the stars."

"I'm older than I look." Nico said, looking off into the distance.

"I must go now. Beware the Doctor's wrath." and Firenze galloped off.

'The doctor's wrath? What would a doctor do? Give me shots?' thought Nico to himself. He started to head back to the castle for dinner. Classes were over.

* * *

Professor Umbridge sat in her office drinking a cup of tea. That boy, Nico di Angelo was very incompetent. He couldn't read the lines he was supposed to copy down! So what did he do? He asked if he could write them in some other language? Ridiculous! di Angelo wasn't a pureblood name. He was probably one of those dirty mudbloods or filthy half-breeds. Disgusting. He was a slytherin too! Children in that house were supposed to be of clean blood.

Also, who the heck was Jack Harkness? Harkness was not a common name, and most definitely not a pureblood name. He was in slytherin too! All this was preposterous! Once she drove Dumbledore out, she would make life a living hell for those two pieces of filth!

Then there was the Golden Trio of the half-breed, the blood traitor and the mudblood. How perfect! And Disgusting.

That was it! She decided. Anyone who dared to speak in her class, with the exception of one of her beautiful purebloods, would receive detention, wjere they could look at their own disgusting blood on the parchment and would be reminded by the scars on their hands.

She looked around her office once more. Oh, how wonderful and pink it was!

* * *

The Doctor and Jack were walking through the corridor when they ran into the Headmaster.

"Hello, Mister Smith, Mister Harkness." he said.

"Hello." the Doctor answered.

"Hello." said Jack.

"Mr. Smith, Mr. Harkness I'm sorry, but we don't have contact information for either of you. I was wondering if you had anyone we could contact in case of emergency."

"Right." said Jack. "My and John's guardian is Gwen Cooper at Torchwood."

"Torchwood?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, Torchwood." said Jack.

"Thank you, Mr. Harkness." Dumbldore said, and he walked off.

"Really? John asked, "Torchwood?"

"I have a good team, but I need to contact them. Tell them whats going on."

He pulled out a pen and some parchment.

_To Gwen, Ianto, Owen and Tosh,_

_I am currently de-aged and at a school for young wizards in scotland. Yes, wizards exist, but they're a very secretive community, they are not currently a threat. I needed a guardian, Gwen, thats you. If they ask any questions, just make something up. Don't worry about the owl, it will just fly back. If you need to contact me, attach a commlink or two to the owl when it comes back._

_Signed,_

_Jack and the Doctor_

Jack attached it to an owl and sent it off.

* * *

Hermione entered the library. She looked around for awhile until she found the right book.

"Greek Mythology" was the title.

She opened the book.

"Table of Contents

The Primidorials

The Giants

The Titans

The Gods

Minor Gods"

She flipped to 'The Gods' and looked at the first page.

"Hestia is the goddess of the hearth and home. She is the oldest child of Kronos and Rhea. She was an Olympian, but she gave up her throne for Dionysis, god of wine. She was a pure and kind hearted goddess."

'Exactly the kind of girl a unicorn would love.' thought Hermione. She flipped the page.

"Hades is the god of the Underworld, the dead and shadows. He is also the god of wealth, due to the precious metals mined from the earth. He has a helmet that makes him invisible. He rarely leaves the underworld, but will on occasion. His wife is Persephone, who doesn't care for him much. He is the King of the dead but, death itself is another god, Thanatos. Hestia is his favourite sister."

Everything seemed to be in order. Plants hated him. Dead people called him lord. He could control shadows. Death was his next door neighbour. He liked creepy forests.

Nico di Angelo could easily be the god of the Underworld.

* * *

BOOM! Was this okay? I know this chapters a bit shorter but the next one is already halfway done!

Also, I'm considering writing another story. However, If I started writing another one, I may update this one less.

Review, or else my unipenguin robot army of death will conquer the world!


	10. Of Gods and Devils

~{AN}~

Okay, I won't lie to you...I finished this at 12:43 am

**Moonshroom420**: I know right!

**Moonshroom420** (again): Thank you. And TA DA~

**Blue287**: Thank you! Don't worry. They will be having a nice loooooong chat next chapter.

**Jodyowl11**: She was pretty close, but she isn't close enough to the truth.

**SerapinaMalfoy0188**: Yup!

* * *

Hermione tried to breathe, but the wind was knocked out of her. It was just a hunch, a stupid idea, but it fit so well. She was shaking now. Gods...gods couldn't be real. That was ridiculous. Right? She wasn't so sure. Maybe she could look at the marauder's map to check? No. If he really was a god he could probably trick even the map. A god of dead people could probably sense people's souls too. That could explain how he sensed their presence in the forest.

She pulled out two other books on Greek Mythology. She opened one that was titled "The Olympians" and flipped to Hades.

"When the three brothers drew lots for their domains, Hades got the worst one. Because of this he mostly sealed himself off in the Underworld. It has been said that Hades was driven insane by the time he spent alone down there."

That was not reassuring. She opened "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Underworld"

"In the underworld there are the Fields of Asphodel, for those who do nothing particularly good or bad in their lives. If you want an idea of what happens there, imagine standing in the wheat fields of Kansas forever."

'Kansas is in America, right?' Thought Hermione.

"There is also Elysium, for heroes and others who do good in their lives. It's like the Heaven of the underworld."

That sounded nice. Hermione hoped she would end up there.

"For those who do wrong, there are the Fields of Punishment. There, people who do the wrong things in life are tortured for eternity. Known punishments are pushing a boulder up a hill, only to have it fall back down when it reached the top, standing near a lake and a fruit tree, but never being able to eat the fruit or drink the water, being boiled in cheese fondue, forced to listen to opera music forever,…"

Hermione decided to skip ahead.

There were many detailed descriptions of the Palace of Hades, but this book seemed more like a guide, and not what Hermione was looking for.

She gathered her bravery and left the library.

* * *

Jack and the Doctor were talking while walking through a seemingly empty corridor.

Seemingly.

A particular bushy-haired girl was watching from a distance.

"Are you okay now?" asked Jack.

"Yes, I'm fine now. I can't wait until the weekend." the Doctor said.

"I think all kids like the weekend." Jack said, teasingly.

"Shut up. You know what I mean. I want proper mental shielding!"

"Doctor, dinner is starting. We should probably go." said Jack.

"Yes, lets go." Hermione ducked behind a statue as they passed by.

'Doctor?' she thought.

* * *

Hermione was in the library again looking at books related to the term 'Doctor'. After reading several entries of "a doctor is a medical person who..." or "a doctor is a person holding a doctorate in.." and "a doctor is a practitioner of medicine and..." she removed all the books that had something along those lines.

She was left with only one book. Naturally she opened it.

"There is a man called the Doctor. He exists throughout all of time and space. It is unknown wether he chases danger or if danger chases him, but its always there. He has many faces and many names. He is called a great man by some, but a devil by others. There are names he gave himself, ones given by friends, and some by enemies. A list of names and titles follows.

"The Oncoming Storm, the Lonely man, the Bringer of Darkness, Sir Doctor of TARDIS, the Evergreen Man, the Eight Man Bound, Doktor von Wer, the Predator, the Interfering Idiot, Thete, Theta Sigma, the Sainted Physician, Ka Faraq Gatri, Dr. Rip Van Winkle, Prisoner 177781, the Supremo, Merlin, the Valeyard, the Curator, Get Off This Planet, the Destroyer of Worlds,"

Hermione gulped. If this Doctor really existed, he was definitely a powerful force, and not someone to make your enemy. She kept reading.

"Claudius Dark, the Last of the Time Lords, Perdix, John Rutherford, Doctor Caligari, Spartacus, the Great Wizard Quiquaequod, the Renegade, the Sandman, the Examiner,"

The next ones seemed very official, but Hermione had no idea what it meant.

"President of the High Council of the Time Lords, Keeper of the Legacy of Rassalion, Defender of the Laws of Time, Protector of Gallifrey,"

When she read the next line, she almost dropped the book.

"His most favoured alias however, is the most common first name and the most common last name on Earth.

John Smith.

Hermoine dropped the book.

If this was really happening to her then...

She shivered at all the possibilities.

She decided she would do nothing for now. Maybe she would confront Nico or John, but not tonight.

She left the library and headed to gryffindor tower. She didn't feel hungry for some reason.

She thought of the Doctor back when he was sleeping, and Nico when he was laughing. They didn't seem so terrifying then. Emotions and thoughts rolled around her like a kaleidoscope.

* * *

Nico headed to Professor Trawleny the divination teacher. She was said to be a phony, but Nico wanted to see for himself.

As Nico rushed out of dinner he was followed by 66.666% of the Golden Trio.

He entered Professor Trawleny's office. 66.666% looked in the crack in the door.

"Good evening, Professor." he said.

"Good evening, child. What have you come here for?" she replied.

"What will come to pass?" he asked

Trawleny gasped and smoke appeared. She spoke with a raspy voice.

_"A devil akin to a god,_

_And a god akin to a devil,_

_Will merge, no matter how odd,_

_With the army of rebels,_

_The one who keeps dying,_

_The one who lives,_

_One will be crying,_

_When their life, someone gives,_

_A full out war with Thanatos' nourished ones,_

_Will end in tears,_

_One where the only weapon banned is guns,_

_And love is what the enemy fears."_

She snapped out of her trance, and Nico was still in slight shock.

"Nothing," Nico said, "I just wanted to take a look at the divination room."

He left before she could ask any questions.

* * *

~{AN}~

BAM! Three books all summed up into one little prophesy! I know it sucks, but at least it rhymes! (mostly) And Gods! Do you know how long it took me to type those titles! Doctor, you have too many names!

Review! Its only been about four hours! (for me when I'm typing this) The unipenguin robot army is still here!


	11. God of the Dead and Destroyer of Worlds

~{AN}~

**Timeparadox02**: Thank you! I'm touched!

**Moonshroom****420**: Yup! SHE KNOWS! RUN!

**Blue287**: Yet no one (with a few exeptions) knows his real name...

**Jodyowl11**: Well, he did say people called him that...Thanks and you did, but you can again!...wait a minute...why aren't you updating your own story? I read it too you know!

**Dampjofandom**: Thank you! I'm touched. Thanks for letting me know. Maybe I should just write it in my spare time and upload it when its all finished. Also, ITS TOO LATE! SHE KNOWS! And yes, yes you did post that as a guest. Hows this for as soon as possible?

_**WE HAVE SURPASSED 1,000 VIEWS! OH MY GODS! YOU GUYS MAKE MY DAY!**_

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in the common room.

"I think Professor Trawleny gave a prophecy to Nico." Harry said.

"I thought she was a fraud, but...that was not faked." Ron said "Maybe we should pay more attention in her class."

Hermione gulped. "I… I think that I know who Nico and John are."

"Great!" said Harry. "Who are they?"

"I'm not sure. If I tell you, you may think I've gone crazy." Hermione said " Actually, I think I've gone crazy." She added in a quieter tone.

Harry and Ron shared a look.

"I think I'd rather confirm my suspicions first, but I'm going to need your help. First, tell me the prophesy."

" A devil akin to a god,

And a god akin to a devil,

Will merge, no matter how odd,

With the army of rebels,

The one who keeps dying,

The one who lives,

One will be crying,

When their life, someone gives,

A full out war with Thanatos' nourished ones,

Will end in tears,

One where the only weapon banned is guns,

And love is what the enemy fears."

Harry quoted.

'They'll definitely help us. But...army of rebels?...the one who keeps dying? The one who lives must be Harry. But who would die?' thought Hermione.

"Here's what we need to do." started Hermione.

* * *

Jack and John,

I want to talk to you. I think I know who you are. Come to the library at nine o' clock on Friday.

-Hermione

The Doctor received this note during potions. Luckily, Snape saw nothing.

Nico di Angelo,

I want to talk to you. I think I know who you are. Come to the library at nine o' clock on Friday.

-Hermione.

This note was given to Nico.

* * *

When the day finally arrived, Nico shadow traveled to the library. The clock read 8:59.

The Doctor and Jack arrived exactly at 9 o' clock.

Hermione took them to a far corner in the library.

She shook a little bit. "I know who you two are." she said.

Nico raises an eyebrow and glanced at the other two.

Jack looked slightly amused but the Doctor remained indifferent.

Hermione turned to Nico. "You are not Nico di Angelo." she began. Nico resisted the urge to laugh. "You are Hades. God of the Underworld and Lord of the Dead."

Nico was internally cracking up. This witch thought he was his father? He would never admit it! Wait... This gave Nico an idea. He silently prayed to his father.

"Yes, I am the greek god Hades, God of the Underworld, Lord of the dead."

Hermione, the Doctor and Jack...well...shocked didn't even begin to describe it.

"So the greek gods are real?" Hermione squeaked.

"Yes, child!" Nico said in an imitation of his father. He tried his best not to crack up.

"Why do you look 12?" the Doctor asked curiously.

"I can look like anything I want." Nico answered.

"What are the other gods like?" the Doctor asked.

'What did his father say when he went off on a rant?' Nico asked himself.

"Demeter is obsessed with cereal, Aphrodite is kind of a whore, Ares is a screw-up, Hephaestus is anti-social, Apollo has terrible haikus, Artemis is an extreme feminist who likes to turn boys into furry animals, Dionysus is a drunkard, Athena isn't too bad, Hermes is half-way decent, but he's a thief, and, don't even get me started on those brothers of mine!"

"The girl in the forest was Hestia, right?" Hermione asked, fairly sure he wouldn't kill her.

Nico preyed to Hestia hoping he would forgive her. "Yes, such a nice and pure hearted goddess."

Jack turned to the Doctor. "How come I've never heard about this?" he asked.

"Well most of the time the gods and goddesses of Earth never interfere. In an extreme situation they will. They're very secretive and I only know about them from the time I spent in Ancient Greece and Rome."

"You won't hurt us, right?" Hermione squeaked.

"I am nothing like that overbearing, idiot brother of mine. Just act normally around me. I believe we are all on the same side."said Nico

"The side against Voldermort." Hermione said.

"Correct." said Nico.

"Why are you still alive? Greece was conquered. You should be dead." Jack said.

"The Gods move with the west. Ever heard of Western Civilization? We live where the flame is brightest! We currently reside in America." Nico said.

"Wait, when you were in Dumbledore's office you said step-mother and her mother, not wife and mother in law, when you told him why plants hate you." interrogated Jack.

"Spying on me again, huh? I said step-mother and such because what kind of looks do you think I'd get if I said wife? I look like I'm 12!" Nico said.

'He has a point...' thought Jack.

"Moving on from the Lord of the dead..." Hermione began.

"You are the Doctor, Destroyer of Worlds!" she said looking at the Doctor.

"I hate that title!" he said.

"Care to explain?" asked Nico.

The Doctor decided to confess.

"I am the Doctor, I'm a time traveller. I travel through all of time and space in a blue box. I am of an alien race called the Time Lords from the planet Gallifrey."

'Well some of those titles make more sense now...' thought Hermione.

"Why do you have titles like 'The Destroyer of Worlds' ,'The Predator', And 'The Bringer of Darkness'?"

"Those were given to me by my enemies." The Doctor defended

"But, who are your enemies?" she retorted.

"For example, many alien races that wish to conquer the universe or destroy Earth."

"Okay, but why do you like Earth so much? Why don't you like Gallifrey?" she asked. "Aren't some of your titles, 'President of the High Council of the Time Lords, Keeper of the Legacy of Rassalion, Defender of the Laws of Time, Protector of Gallifrey,'?What happened to Gallifrey? Why don't you protect it instead of Earth?" she pressed.

"BECAUSE IT BURNED!" he yelled. "Gallifrey burned, and it was my fault." he said, full of sadness.

"It's not your fault, Doctor." Jack said.

"But it is my fault, Jack you know that!" the Doctor snapped.

"Why is it your fault?" Fake Hades, AKA Nico asked.

"It's my fault it all burned!" he said.

"There was a war." Jack began.

"The Last Great Time War." added the Doctor. "There were the Daleks and the Time Lords. It was a terrible war spanning for centuries. The day I went back to Gallifrey, I decided that the fighing had lasted long enough. So, I ended the war."

"How did you end a war that lasted centuries. You're just one person." Hermione asked wondering 'Just how powerful is he?'

"I destroyed all of it." he said, his voice barley above a whisper.

"All of it?" Hermione pressed.

"Every last soldier, man, woman, child and every last stinking dalek! I killed them all! I murdered 2.47 billion children!" The Doctor broke down. "I must be a monster."

"He is the last Time Lord." Jack said to Hermione. "You are not a monster." he said to the Doctor. "If you let them continue, they would've destroyed the universe, maybe even the multi-verse."

"I agree with Jack." said Hermione "Just from what I've heard, I know you aren't. You are a great man."

"However," she said, "If John is the last, who, and what are you."

"I am Captain Jack Harkness. Time traveler from the 51st century. I'm human, for the most part." He said.

"For the most part?" she asked.

"I can't die. I died, but a girl, friend of ours, was rather attached to me and brought me back. She made a mistake and brought me back a few times too many."

"and because you're the god of dead people...So that's what you were talking about the other day!"

"Yes, child!" Nico kind of enjoyed this.

"So now we have a greek god, an alien from the future and an unintentional immortal time traveler." Hermione clarified.

"Sounds like one of Jack's favourite jokes." the Doctor said.

"What kind of jokes are his favourite?" asked Hermione.

"A greek god, an alien, and a time traveler walk into a bar..." Jack started.

"That does sound like one of those jokes." Hermione agreed.

"Just a question, but how did you figure out who he is, child."

"Well I heard Jack call the Doctor, Doctor in the hall. I went to the library and took out all the books related to the word 'doctor' I removed the ones that had to do with doctorates or medical doctors and was left with one book." she pulled it out and handed it to the Doctor.

He opened it to a random page. "The Doctor is a madman with a box." he read.

"Surprisingly accurate." Jack commented.

Hermione turned to Nico. "It's too hard to describe everything I was thinking while I was trying to figure out who you were, because there were so many little things that led to that conclusion."

"I have a few questions for you all." Hermione said.

"What are they, child?" Nico asked.

"Can you prove you are the lord of the dead?" Hermione asked shyly.

"Pick a famous dead person." he said.

She thought for a moment. "Susan B. Anthony."

Nico raised Susan from the dead, temporarily. Hermione looked at the ghost and compared it to photos she had seen.

"Okay." she said and Nico sent her back.

"Do you all want to defeat Voldermort?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it is the reason I'm here." Nico said.

"Yes. What do you think, Jack?" The Doctor answered.

"Why not? It might be fun." Jack said.

"Last question. Are you insane?" Hermione asked.

"Yes!", "Completely!" and "Pretty much!" Nico, the Doctor and Jack all answered at the same time, way too happily.

* * *

Meanwhile on olympus, the gods were watching Nico's quest.

"Your son is pretending to be you!" Zeus yelled, "Aren't you worried?"

"He wouldn't blow his cover for the world! This is his way of avoiding that!" Hades defended.

"This is actually kind of funny! Maybe we should make all our demigods pretend to be us!" Apollo said.

"That would be hilarious! But technically we wouldn't be able to take credit for the prank because we didn't take part!" Hermes said.

"No! This is what we should do! We should have us still be ourselves, but Jason can be Zeus, Piper can be Aphrodite,-"

"Wait, who would Arty be?" Apollo asked.

"Don't call me that!" Artemis yelled.

"Thalila can be Moonbeam!" Hermes said.

"That's worse!" yelled Artemis, again.

"Percy would be me!" said Poseidon, beginning to see how it worked.

"No!" yelled Zeus, "Thalia can't be Artemis! She is my child!"

"She is Moony's lieutenant. Moony doesn't have any children, so her lieutenant is the next best thing." said Apollo.

Artemis growled from her throne.

"I suppose thats fair." Zeus said.

"Can Annabeth be me?" asked Athena.

"Were all getting ahead of ourselves!" Hephaestus yelled.

"What?" asked most gods and goddesses.

"Who would be Hera?" he asked.

Everyone thought for a moment.

"We could send one of my children as you." Demeter said to Hera.

"Or mine!" said Aphrodite.

"Or a nymph of some kind. Or we could actually send Hera." said Zeus.

"That could work." Hera said, nodding.

"My son Pollux, could be me." said Dionysus.

The gods and goddesses decided that if Harry and Nico didn't defeat Voldermort this year, they would send Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Pollux, Katie, Hermes, Apollo, Piper, Leo, Frank and Hera to Hogwarts as Olympians.

None of them would admit it, but they all hoped Nico's quest would last more than a year.

* * *

~{AN}~

OVER 2,000 words of plot! (not horse butt)

I admit it! The gods are a bit out of character in the last part, but it's still funny, right?

Review! *Cocks gun* OR GO TO TARTARUS!


	12. Loose Ends and Knots

~{AN}~

_Lalala~_ Lets check reviews! *opens review closet* OH MY GODS! SWEET MOTHER OF GAEA! RUN! *is squashed by** dampjofandom's** SIX PARAGRAPH REVIEW!

**Dampjofandom: **THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME KNOW! I have a few ideas I wanna mess with. Also, Aphrodite will find you one day! Watch out! 3, I knew it was you anyways...Just what you typed gave it away. 4, I'm so touched...*sniffles* 5, Hehe I always like potraying the immortal and all powerful beings as idiots in my mind. 6, yes write it! That category is a fandom minority, and we should all support the minorities! I took a look at Leverage and I think that what you would write would be interesting! And I'm glad you think I make the fandoms better!

**SaraphinaMalfoy0188**: You'll find out eventually...maybe...

**Popy380**: _So many questions..._uuuum...Me too, No, Yes, Yes, UH DUH! Its sherlock! Yes, I've seen all the Doctor Who episodes twice! (at least) also, I've met weirder. OH MY HUFFLEPUFFS AND RAVENCLAWS! YOU JUST PUBLICLY INSULTED YOUR SISTER! AND NOW I'M DEFINITELY NOT DRAWING MORE AND MORE ATTENTION TO IT!

**Blue287**: Yes, *puts on sunglasses* very, cool...

Anywhovian, this chapter is mostly preparing for the next great plot rise...prepare yourselves.

* * *

Nico was siting in the slytherin common room alone, when a voice in his head said 'Iris Message for Nico di Angelo, to be viewed when alone'. Nico shadow travelled into the forbidden forest an connected the call.

"Good evening, Nico di Angelo." said Zeus. The other gods and goddesses greeted Nico in one way or another.

"We have been watching your quest with great interest, and noticed what strategy you are using to protect your identity with the wizards." Zeus continued.

'Time to die!' thought Nico.

"We have all decided we greatly approve of your strategy." Zeus said.

Nico was shocked. He was afraid he was going to be killed for saying those things.

"In fact, we like your strategy so much, we decided that if you haven't completed your quest by the time Harry enters his sixth year, we will send certain gods and trained demigods to complete the Olympian Council." Zeus said. All the other gods and goddesses were smiling or at least smirking.

"What?" asked Nico.

"If you do not complete your quest by Harry's sixth year, we are going to train certain demigods to act like their parents, and send them with you to Hogwarts along with a few gods and goddesses." Zeus repeated.

"Oh, Gods..." Nico said. He was going to be killed by his fellow demigods.

"Yes?" asked Zeus confused, then he realized what Nico meant.

"We will discuss this more at your winter holiday." said Zeus, and the connection was dropped.

Nico shadow travelled back to the slytherin common room wondering what he had ever done to deserve this.

* * *

Meanwhile at Torchwood...

Gwen, Ianto, Owen and Tosh were holding Jack's letter and staring at the owl.

"He's at a magic school." Gwen said "A bloody magic school!"

"He's with the Doctor." added Ianto.

"and your his mother." Owen added.

"Is anyone else not surprised that theres a secret magic community?" Tosh asked.

"I don't think anything can surprise us anymore, Tosh." Ianto said.

"Send him a reply with a few commlinks so I can yell at him!" shouted Gwen.

They put 3 in a package and sent the owl off.

* * *

"So, I think its time to establish our connections with each other." The Doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

"Well how do the gods connect to the magic world, and also aliens?" Jack asked.

"There is a goddess of magic, Hecate. Her blessing gives you the ability to use magic, or at least thats what it was a few thousand years ago. Now, the magic world has changed greatly, and pretty much runs it self, completely forgetting the goddess that founded it." Nico said.

"Thats a little sad." Jack said.

"Even I am not old enough to know how we gods and goddesses connect to aliens, but I do know that the other Olympians and I only deal with Earth." Nico said.

"I have a few questions about the more recent history of the gods." the Doctor said. "Just now, you counted yourself as an Olympian?"

"Yes, Hestia and I received thrones on Olympus after the second Titan war."

"When and where was there another Titan war?" Jack asked.

"2012 in New York." Nico said. "There was also another Giant war."

The Doctor and Jack both were chocked at this.

"Also, in the myths, don't the gods have demigod children to run around and do errands for them?" Jack asked.

"There are still demigods, but me and my brothers decided not to have children after WWII."

"So there are still demigods of other gods and goddesses? Why not send one of them on this mission?" Jack asked.

"Voldermort is cheating death, and because death is my area, and I don't have any demigods, they sent me. Right now, Persephone and Thanatos are running the Underworld without me." Nico said.

"Wait a minute, what happened with WWII?" the Doctor asked.

"There was a conflict between my children and my brother's children. That caused the war and afterwards we decided all our children were too powerful, so we swore an oath to not have any more. I decided that this oath would be better because all my children go insane or seem to die before they have the chance." Nico said.

"Wait a minute...you mean..."

"Adolf and Joe were such nice little boys, I didn't know what would happen in the future..." Oh, his father was going to murder him!

"I fought in that war!" Jack yelled.

"Under Winston Churchill or Franklin Roosevelt?"

"Churchill." Jack said.

"Ah Poseidon's side..." Nico said. The Doctor and Jack shared a look.

"Anyway..." Nico said trying to change the subject.

"So you and your brothers kept this oath?" The Doctor asked.

"No." Nico said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"My brothers both broke the oath, and I found my way around it." Nico said.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked.

"In the 1940s I had 2 other children. Bianca and Nico di Angelo. Nico and their mother died when my brother killed them. I hid Bianca for 70 years in a place where she would never age, or even notice time passing." Nico said.

"Thats where you took the name Nico di Angelo. What happened to Bianca?"

"She died a few years back." Nico said.

"Changing the subject, the Olympian Council is expressing interest in coming to Hogwarts next year." Nico said to change the subject.

"All of them?" the Doctor asked.

"Most." Nico said. "They've been watching the mission and are extremely interested so far."

"You mean...they're watching us right now?" Jack asked.

"Most likely." Nico said, enjoying the panicked expression on Jacks face.

* * *

Hermione was with the Doctor, Jack, Nico, Harry and Ron, by the lake.

"Harry, Ron, I know who Nico, Jack and John are now." Hermione said.

"Who are they, already?" Ron asked.

"Hermione handed Ron the book on the Doctor, bookmarked on the alias page.

He read the whole section out loud, and became a little paler every couple titles until he reached "John Smith". "BLOODY HELL, THATS YOU!" he screamed at the Doctor.

"Yes." the Doctor said, nonchalant.

"YOUR'E TERRIFYING!" he yelled "ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN?!"

"No." the Doctor admitted, still abnormally calm.

Ron gave up, the expression on his face was a combination of terror, anger and confusion.

"Captain Jack Harkness, I'm a time traveller form the 51st century." Jack said.

"Time travel?" Harry asked.

"Yes, the Doctor and I are time travellers." Jack said.

"Nico, do you want to tell them who you are?" Hermione asked.

"No, they might wet themselves." Nico said smirking a bit.

Ron had mostly snapped out of it. "No we wouldn't!" he protested, "It's not like you're Merlin or anything."

"You're right. I'm not Merlin, the Doctor is." Nico said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Re-read the titles." Hermione said.

Ron looked at the book again. "Are you Merlin?" he asked.

"In another universe..." the Doctor said.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said.

"That can be arranged." Nico said.

"He's only kidding, my Lord." Hermione said, but Nico only chuckled.

"My Lord?" questioned Harry.

"I am Hades!" Nico said, gathering shadows for effect, "God of the Underworld! Lord of the dead! And King of Riches!"

"Are you kidding me?" Ron asked.

"Do you want to go to Hell, boy?" Nico asked, black eyes intense with madness.

"No, sir?" Ron said.

"I was only kidding." Nico said.

Harry and Ron relaxed a bit.

"I only wish to claim Voldermort's soul."

"Well then...my Lord..." Ron said.

"Just call me Nico to avoid suspicion." Nico said.

"Well...Nice to be properly introduced, Nico, Doctor, Captain."

* * *

~{AN}~

NOOO! My vacation is coming to an end. I won't be able to update twice a day. I'm still happy though, and I will update as much as I can.


	13. Tyranny and the Army of Rebels

~{AN}~

**Dampjofandom**: Its fine, but I freaked out a bit when it said "This message has been shortened due to length" 2. All right. 3. *makes spooky sounds* 4. Thank you. 5. Yup. 6. let me know when you do. 7. Awwww, thank you! Glad you like it! Here, have an update.

**Jodyowl11**: I'm glad you like it! 2. I have used it many times! The reaction is wonderful!

**Moonshroom420**: I know! I had that idea for a while and while I was writing it I was thinking "This is going to be great! This is a great idea! Self, thank you for coming up with this!"

**Blue287**:Thank you.

**Aurora0808**: Close your mouth, you'll catch flies.

Thanks to **thedivergentvictors** and **SpitFyreThePikachu** for following and **SpitFyreThePikachu **for favoriting.

_**WE HAVE SURPASSED 1,500 VIEWS! *DOES HAPPY DANCE***_

Just to let you know, the first 200-300 words is just me doing a bad job at being poetic or as my mother calls it, bull$#%*&?+!. So, if you wish, you can skip it.

* * *

Days passed and life at Hogwarts was fairly normal, until one day, the skies fell and the earth cracked, the 1,000 years of darkness began, the sun expanded, swallowing up the Earth, and the very first of Umbridge's Educational Decrees was nailed to the stone wall.

Every time Filch hit the hammer against the nail with a resounding BANG, it rang throughout every hall and every corner of Hogwarts castle.

With every Decree, the students of Hogwarts felt more and more oppressed. Where was their beloved Headmaster in this time of great need? Gone! Disappeared! Driven out of his position of power in Hogwarts by the treacherous Ministry.

The question arose. Who would protest against the cruel treatment? Why Harry Potter of course! The magnificent and benevolent Harry Potter who defeated the most evil wizard on Earth since Grendelwald, Lord Voldermort! And at the tender age of one! Harry Potter, the brave and courageous one!

Sadly, the Ministry was against Harry Potter, and made him out to be a liar! Only Harry's friends believed him! Harry Potter knew a war was coming. He also knew the Ministry was trying to cover it up. To protect the innocent children of Hogwarts, he took it upon himself to teach them what he knew about defence.

And thus, to save the students of Hogwarts, Harry formed a union. A union that he would teach to defend themselves when the Ministry wouldn't. They rebelled against what the High Inquisitor told them to. They taught themselves so they would not be ignorant when the attacks he knew would come, came.

And on a cold winter day, in a shady tavern, the first meeting took place. The first meeting of what would later be known as Dumbledore's Army, or …

The Army of Rebels.

* * *

Harry waited for the few people Hermione and Ron had invited. After a bit 25 people walked in.

First came Neville with Dean and Lavender, who were closely followed by Parvati and Padma Patil with (Harry's stomach did a back-flip) Cho and one of her usually-giggling girlfriends, then (on her own and looking so dreamy she might have walked in by accident) Luna Lovegood; then Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff girl with a long plait down her back whose name Harry did not know; three Ravenclaw boys he was pretty sure were called Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner and Terry Boot, Ginny, closely followed by a tall skinny blond boy with an upturned nose whom Harry recognized vaguely as being a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and, bringing up the rear, Fred and George Weasley with their friend Lee Jordan, all three of whom were carrying large paper bags crammed with Zonko's merchandise.

Nico, Jack and the Doctor already were in the pub.

Hermione cleared her throat started talking.

"Well... erm... well, you know why you're here. Erm... well, Harry here had the idea - I mean" (Harry had thrown her a sharp look) "I had the idea - that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts - and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us -" (Hermione's voice became suddenly much stronger and more confident) "- because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dark Arts -" ("Hear, hear," said Anthony Goldstein, and Hermione looked heartened) "- Well, I thought it would be good if we, well, took matters into our own hands."

She paused, looked sideways at Harry, and went on, "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just in theory but doing the real spells -"

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL too, though, I bet?" said Michael Corner, who was watching her closely.

"Of course I do," said Hermione at once. "But more than that, I want to be properly trained in defense because... because..." she took a great breath and finished, "because Lord Voldemort is back."

The reaction was immediate and predictable. Cho's friend shrieked and slopped Butterbeer down herself; Terry Boot gave a kind of involuntary twitch; Padma Patil shuddered, and Neville gave an odd yelp that he managed to turn into a cough. All of them, however, looked fixedly, even eagerly, at Harry.

"Well... that's the plan, anyway" said Hermione. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to -"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" said the blond Hufflepuff player in a rather aggressive voice.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it -" Hermione began.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes him," said the blond boy, nodding at Harry.

"And why shouldn't he?" Nico interrupted, "Harry has seen him on four different occasions, he should know what he looks like. Besides, when has Harry ever told a lie to get attention?"

"Who are you to say? You're just a little kid!" the blonde haired boy said.

"Do not test me, child!" Nico yelled, eyes intense with fury and rage.

Everyone in the room took two steps back.

"And did you kill a Basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" demanded Terry Boot. "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year..."

"Er - yeah, I did, yeah," said Harry.

Justin Finch-Fletchley whistled; the Creevey brothers exchanged awestruck looks and Lavender Brown said "Wow!" softly.

"And in our first year," said Neville to the group at large, "he saved that Sorcerous Stone-"

"Sorcerer's," hissed Hermione. ~{AN- philosopher's!}~

"Yes, that - from You-Know-Who," finished Neville. Hannah Abbott's eyes were as round as Galleons.

"And that's not to mention," said Cho (Harry's eyes snapped across to her; she was looking at him, smiling; his stomach did another somersault) "all the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year - getting past dragons and merpeople and Acromantula and things..."

There was a murmur of impressed agreement around the table. Harry's insides were squirming. He was trying to arrange his face so that he did not look too pleased with himself. The fact that Cho had just praised him made it much, much harder for him to say the thing he had sworn to himself he would tell them.

"Look," he said, and everyone fell silent at once, " I... I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything, but... I had a lot of help with all that stuff..."

"Not with the dragon, you didn't," said Michael Corner at once. "That was a seriously cool bit of flying..."

"Yeah, well -" said Harry, feeling it would be churlish to disagree.

"And nobody helped you get rid of those Dementors this summer," said Susan Bones.

"No," said Harry, "no, okay, I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is -"

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" said Zacharias Smith.

"Here's an idea," said Ron loudly, before Harry could speak, "why don't you shut your mouth?"

Perhaps the word 'weasel' had affected Ron particularly strongly. In any case, he was now looking at Zacharias as though he would like nothing better than to thump him. Zacharias flushed.

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it," he said.

"That's not what he said," snarled Fred.

"Would you like us to clean out your ears for you?" enquired George, pulling a long and lethal looking metal instrument from inside one of the Zonko's bags.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're not fussy where we stick this," said Fred.

"That sounds interesting..." Jack said.

"Yes, well," said Hermione hastily, "moving on... the point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"

There was a murmur of general agreement. Zacharias folded his arms and said nothing, though perhaps this was because he was too busy keeping an eye on the instrument in Fred's hand.

They all wrote their names down on that paper, and the union was formed, but not yet official...

* * *

BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS

All student organizations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded.

An organization, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.

Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).

No student organization, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.

Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organization, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four.

Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor

* * *

31 students were gathered in the Room of Requirement.

Nico cleared his throat "Its time we got down to business." Nico said.

The blonde boy spoke again- Zacharias his name was, "Who are you? You never said! Who do you think you are?"

"Do not insult me, boy!" Nico said.

"Who are you calling boy? Also, why is a slytherin in here? No, two slytherins! Why did you let them in? The whole lot are evil!"

"We have names you know!" Jack said.

The Doctor spoke next. "Don't be so blindly prejudiced. You'll sound like a dalek!"

"What's a dalek? You sound like Loony!"

Luna joined in at the mention of her nickname."You shouldn't make fun of daleks! They're terrible creature in metal shells that want to conquer the universe!"

Harry, Hermione and Ron shared a look. Zacharias had probably just ticked off probably the three most powerful people in all of Europe.

"Stop. They were invited here, they have just as much a right to be here as you."

Harry scolded.

Zach shut up, but he didn't look happy about it.

Harry was elected the leader, and it was named.

Thus the Army of Rebels was officially formed.

* * *

~{AN}~

And another line of the prophecy makes sense...

REVIEW! Or I'll kill Neville! *sorry Neville and Neville lovers, not a personal issue, you were just there!*


	14. The DA and Torchwood

~{AN}~

So many reviews!

**Moonshroom420**: I'll be doing my best to do so!

**jodyowl11**: Thanks! Some people do... *cough_brothers too_cough*

**dampjofandom**: Thanks! Also, thank you for the reasonably legnthed review! But remember, a review is a review, no matter how big or small. Wait a minute didn't Dr. Seuss say something like that?

**grantfu246**: I'll try to stay in character...mostly. Sorry, I have some problems with that. Also, he's in hiding! Why would he use the sonic? Its a giveaway!

**Blue287**: Obviously, I watched the- oh, you mean Lovegood. Well, if she knows about the crumple horned snorkaks, why not the daleks?

**AngelBobSaysComfyChairs**: (love your name) *clears throat and turns and looks camera in lens*_ Please remember that Lieutenant Luna is not responsible for any laughter-induced deaths from reading this story. _Anyway, here is the new chapter. Enjoy your macaroni.

**Mash27**: Awwww! Thank you! I'm glad this makes you want to read more! Now, you're caught up and have no excuse to not review!

Thanks to **chrysolyne**, **grantfu246**,** Mash27**, for following and favoriting, **flanka** for following, and **dampjofandom **for favoriting.

*WARNING TORCHWOOD AND CUSSING IN THIS CHAPTER! IT'S GWENS FAULT!*

_**LADIES, GENTLEMEN, CHILDREN, AILENS, NON-GENDERED, ROBOT, AND HARKNESSES! WE ARE CURRENTLY ARE AT 2040 VIEWS, 65 REVIEWS, 18 FOLLOWERS, AND 11 FAVORITES! *GROUP HUGS* **_

* * *

Nico was talking to Harry, the Doctor and Jack in the Room of Requirement while the other DA members were practicing.

"I believe we all have very different defense and fighting styles. Harry is a wizard therefore he teaches wizardry, but the Doctor, Jack and I are not, and are better at different types of fighting and defense." Nico said.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Harry asked.

"Maybe we should just teach them our own knowledge of fighting." Jack suggested.

"That sounds good to me." Harry agreed.

"I think our combined knowledge would be best. The members would benefit from having more than just magic to rely on." The Doctor added.

"Let's just hope they catch on to how dangerous we really are and don't try to do what Hermione did." Jack said.

* * *

Nico stood across from Harry, and the other DA members were gathered around watching the two.

"Right Harry, use any means necessary to defend yourself. I mean anything you can think of is allowed. You can start." Nico said. Harry nodded.

"Stupefy!" Harry said, casting the spell at Nico while he countered with "Protego!"

"Reducto!" Nico cast the spell and Harry dodged.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled but before the spell hit Nico, he melted into the shadows and appeared right behind Harry with his wand at his neck.

There was a stunned silence.

"Be prepared for anything." he said and walked off.

* * *

In the morning at breakfast, Jack received a package.

The Doctor noticed and walked over. "Is that from Gwen?" he asked.

Jack opened it and pulled out 3 commlinks. He handed one to the Doctor. "Don't activate it until the meeting."

* * *

At the next meeting, Jack and the Doctor pulled out the commlinks.

"Muggle technology won't work here. The magic is too strong." a ravenclaw said.

"This isn't muggle technology." Jack said. "This is Torchwood technology."

Hermione pulled out her book on the Doctor and flipped a few pages.

She read, "Torchwood was founded by Queen Victoria in the 1870's to fight alien threats after she met the Doctor, who she believed to be an alien, which may or may not really be true. When founded, the number one threat was the Doctor. He was banished from the British empire after being knighted as 'Sir Doctor of TARDIS'. The Doctor has been removed from the list of threats. There have been about 5 different running Torchwood bases since the founding. The only one still in operation is the Cardiff base. Still a running organisation. References: See the Doctor and the British empire: founding, 1500-1700, 1700-1900, 1900-1930, 1930-1940, 1950-1960,1960-1970, 1970-1980, 1980-2000, 2000- present day; the Doctor and UNIT; Aliases; and Incarnations 10-?"

"What the bloody hell?" someone asked.

"Be careful what you wish for..." Nico said, ominously from a dark corner.

Jack and the Doctor activated their comms and put them on loudspeaker.

"Hello?" Jack asked. "I'm here too." said the Doctor.

"They're connected!" said Tosh. "JACK FUCKING HARKNESS!" Gwen yelled.

"Careful, mother. There are children around." Jack said teasingly. The ravenclaw from earlier said "You're joking! It works?!"

"Jack Harkness, you are a decrepit old man compared to me, what are you talking about?"

"We have company. I've joined a secret defence organisation in the school I mentioned. War is approaching here and the Headmistress is leaving the poor children defenceless. " Jack said.

"Who is that?" Someone yelled. "The slytherin is revealing information to an unknown source!"

"Its only my good old mum!" Jack said.

"I am not your mother Jack Harkness! Actually, I feel a bit sympathetic for whoever was actually your mother..." Gwen trailed off.

"This is Gwen." Jack said.

"Gwen Cooper, second in command of Torchwood." she said.

"Who else is listening in on the comms?" he asked.

"Toshiko Sato, Computer Expert." said a woman.

"Owen Harper, Medical Officer." said a man.

"Ianto Jones,-" another man started, but he was cut off by the other man who yelled "TEABOY!"

However, Ianto carried on as if nothing had happened "-Support and clean up."

"Who leads this 'Torchwood' anyways?" a DA member asked in an annoyed tone.

"Jack, fucking, Harkness." said Gwen.

All eyes were on Jack except for Nico who looked slightly bored.

"Hi." Jack said.

"Who are you?" a student asked.

"Someone who shouldn't be near children..." Owen said from the comms.

"Shut it, Owen!" Jack said. "An ally, but John here, and I are not what we seem, do be careful not to poke too deep into our business."

"What happens then?" another member asked.

"Ianto will have to do his job of 'cleaning up'." Jack said. "And I do it well!" Ianto chirped from the comms.

The members backed away a little bit.

"Wait a minute, who's John? Isn't that the alias the Doctor uses?" Gwen said.

"John is the Doctor?" a ravenclaw asked.

"Not important right now."

A gryffindor grabbed the book out of Hermione's hands. "Accounts of the Doctor from other time periods called him 'The Great Demon, the Doctor'. Others call him a vengeful god, while some claim he is an angel. A few refer to him as the Dark Lord. See: Aliases" he read.

Before anyone could say anything, another gryffindor yelled out "HE'S A DARK WIZARD!"

"No, I'm not!" the Doctor yelled. "I can tell you that before this, I've never stepped a foot in a magic school before!"

"Who are you anyways? John Smith isn't exactly a convincing name anyways." another DA member yelled.

"Don't worry about who I am. I am on your side, against Voldermort. Knowing exactly who I am could put you in danger. Please, trust me. " the Doctor noticed several wizards flinch at the mention of Voldermort's name, but there was a general murmur of reluctant agreement.

"Does this mean we have two extremely dangerous, probably not wizards, who can use magic on our side?" someone piped up.

"Three." said Harry, and everyone looked at him.

"You're forgetting about me." Nico appeared next to Harry.

"Who is that, Jack?" Gwen asked from the comms. "I'll tell you later." He said.

"Umbrakineisis user! Thats classified as dark magic. You're definitely a dark wizard!" a ravenclaw yelled.

"Don't forget that spelled qualified as 'light' can be used for dark purposes. The Killing Curse is only counted as dark, not black magic. Veritaserum is a pretty terrible thing to if you look at the damage it causes."

"Why is the Killing Curse only counted as dark?" a student asked.

"Because, Death is sometimes kinder." Nico said and he fell backwards into Harry's shadow and disappeared.

* * *

~{AN}~

There! Kind of short, I know.

Review! I'll have you know I broke a Nokia phone! Cracks going down the screen and all! Well it's a windows phone, but its a Nokia phone!


	15. Non-Dark Dark Wizard and a Gift

~{AN}~

Here we go! Another chapter!

**Blue287**: Like ice...

**Moonshroom420**: Mystery, Creepiness and Nico makes the world go round!

**jodyowl11**: Thank you! And, If I told you it would ruin my fun!

**AngelBobSaysComfyChairs**: I'm so touched! Also, _*All legal issues with death or the need of any medical attention in relation to this story shall be handeled by **Ambassador Moon***_

**Fastreader12**: Thank you! Sorry about the swearing! It wasn't me it was the characters!

**Dampjofandom**: Oh, your reviews rarely don't make me laugh! And blame my math teacher for all the lateness! I was up till 2 last night working on it!

Thanks to **jodyowl11** and **fastreader12** for following and favoriting!

* * *

"WILL HE NEVER STOP?!" Ron yelled.

The DA looked uneasy.

"Don't worry. All three of them are on the same side as us, or at least have a similar goal." Harry said.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Jack said and the Doctor nodded.

"Well, you sort of know about Jack and John, but maybe Nico needs a bit more explaining." Harry said.

"Nico isn't exactly a dark wizard, but he is extremely powerful when it comes to things like Umbrakenesis, Necromancy and, most likley, Blood Magic as well." Hermione explained.

"Could you explain that more?" A hufflepuff asked.

"Umbrakenesis is the ability to control shadows, bend them at your will, and even travel. The use of it is generally frowned upon. Umbrakenesis is extremely difficult to use, and even more difficult to master. Using Umbrakenesis to travel is one of the highest forms of it. It's extremely dangerous with a significantly higher splinching rate than Apperation. You can travel almost anywhere though." Hermione said.

"Just to give you an idea of how powerful Nico really is, what he just used to leave was Umbrakenesis. What he used in the duel the other day was that too. If he can use it with that much confidence, and barely breaking a sweat..." Hermione trailed off. Everyone was thinking about the true extent of Nico's power.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Necromancy is magic having to do with communicating and summoning the dead. It's also very complicated magic. Nico demonstrated this for me once." she shivered. "It was pretty creepy. He is extremely gifted in this. He can pretty much call up any dead person he wants to. I may be wrong, but I think all he needs to summon them is their name."

"Blood magic is...well...there is very little information on blood magic, but have any of you had Umbridge's 'special' detentions?" Hermione asked.

Most hands went up.

"Thats a form of it. There are also other things like blood rirtuals or blood binding contracts that fall into that category."

"Is this guy the walking-talking Dark Arts?" someone asked.

"Or maybe a non-dark dark wizard?" another member said.

"He just drew a bad lot in life." Hermione said, and Jack, Ron and Harry snorted. "Unintentional!" Hermione said. The members looked confused.

"Anyway, he's not really a bad guy, just kind of alone." Hermione finished. "and insane..." Ron muttered under his breath, but as the room was nearly silent, he was clearly heard.

"Were a bit out of our depth here, we'll be leaving. Contact us later if you're having problems." Tosh said.

"Also, Jack..." Gwen started, "You're in big trouble when you get home young man!" she said and hung up.

Nico then walked out of Harry's shadow holding a croissant, scaring the pants off everyone.

"IT'S NOT ANY BETTER THIS WAY." Ron, who had been standing right next to Harry, yelled.

"I'm back. I went to the kitchens." he said and then sat down on a couch and took a bite out of his snack. He noticed everyone in the DA staring at him then looked at Hermione. "What did you tell them?" he asked.

"Your proficiencies. The ones that I know about, and assumed you had control over." She said.

"Hmmmm. Only that? If I were explaining the whole story would be forced out of my mouth. Good job, I guess."

"Can you really raise dead people?" a girl asked.

"Yes, and so much more." he said staring off into space.

Jack cleared his throat. "Anyways..." he said.

"Also, I read the book, John." Nico said, smirking. "Catch!" he yelled,standing up and tossing a bronze sword at the Doctor.

The Doctor caught it by the hilt. "How did you get that in here?" he asked.

"I have my secrets." Nico said and he twisted his ring and his sword appeared.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL !" Nico shouted, raising his pitch black sword.

Everyone who was gathered around them backed off.

"I really don't like weapons, but this is just a friendly duel. I accept your challenge." the Doctor replied.

"Are you sure?" Jack said "You know what happened last time."

"I'll be fine." he replied.

"Okay..." Jack said as he walked to the sidelines. He lifted his arm. "Begin!" he said as he brought it down.

* * *

In the end, Nico won the duel. Nico took the swords and they disappeared.

"I haven't seen moves like that since Ancient Greece!" the Doctor said.

"Well thats a given." Nico said.

A member shouted, "Why do you talk about it like you were actually there?"

"I'm older than I appear!" he said.

"I have a feeling that we'll never get over the weirdness of all this, and we probably don't know half of it." a member said.

"Yeah..." Jack agreed.

The DA members started practicing their magic.

"Hermione. I have something for you." Jack called out, and she walked over. He handed her a commlink. "This is for you. It's on a frequency where you can contact the Doctor and me, but not Torchwood. Just stick it on your ear and press the button to activate it. Don't let it get taken away."

"Thank you." she said and took it. "Are you sure you want to give it to me?" she asked.

"Yes. You know the most, and we trust you. Therefore, you should have it." Jack said.

"Thank you." Hermione said and smiled. Then she left to help a hufflepuff.

* * *

~{AN}~

Only I can ask for a laptop for my birthday and end up with a 4 day trip to Florida... Why Florida? Harry Potter land, FIT campus and Airboat rides. I'd still rather have a laptop.

I was in this morning with my Twin, my friend, and my friend's twin brothers. (Too many twins) and we were talking about HP houses. In our little group we have 1 ravenclaw, 1 hufflepuff, 1 gryffindor and 2 slytherins. Talk about an odd bunch.


	16. Grimmauld Place &the Bad Wolf Conspiracy

~{AN}~

WOO! SO MANY IDEAS! A shame tests are coming up...

**Fastreader12**: Thank you! I will!

**RangerDemigod**: Glad its a page turner! If that even applies here, that is. Just remember you can read faster than I can write.

**Blue287**: Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw? Interesting. I'm just glad that there are people that actually adknowledge Hufflepuff. Some people I know keep insisting that Hufflepuff is stupid. I like it though. No, I have not read Divergent. I read part of the first chapter while in a bookstore, but I haven't read the series. People do seem to be talking about it a lot though.

**Moonshroom240**: Why, thank you! Oh- you meant that last scene there... Thank you! I didn't even notice the romance in it until now. Maybe I was doing it subconsiously. This just shows my density when it comes to that kind of stuff. I'm actually glad I wrote it now.

**Mash27**: You can call me an idiot but I didn't even realize I wrote romance until the reviews about it. _I feel like an idiot now._ Oh well. It is an odd couple. Jione! Could work too. Look at last names! Grangerness! Harker! Grark! Hope you also have a good day. I still want the pairing to be Jack/Anything That Moves though. Sorry. (I prefer Jack as a man-whore)

**Dampjofandom**: Thank you! I can't get over the fact that you think so highly of this. I don't think I ever will.

Thanks to **NicoXJason** for following and favoriting!

* * *

Umbridge sat in her office looking at papers.

She knew those kids were doing something. Some kind of conspiracy against her. No one could find out what it was! No one could prove anything!

She had grabbed the files of Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Nico di Angelo, Jack Harkness and John Smith.

The first three files looked fairly regular.

Nico di Angelo's file was normal, but had weird notes. This was no normal first year. Mentions of Umbrakenesis and Necromancy? One of those notes would be suspicious on anyone. Those on a first year student? She shivered.

She pulled out Jack Harkness' file.

*See file Smith, John

Scribbled in a different handwriting underneath that was "Contact info in Smith, John"

She pulled out Smith, John.

'BAD WOLF' it read but there were other things written in the same handwriting as before.

"Contact info: Gwen Cooper at Torchwood" but next to that it had other things written in the margin. She could make out. "Torchwood?" and "Bad Wolf Conspiracy?" also "Prophecy?" and "Dept. of Myst." the other words were indecipherable or scratched out.

Who were they?

Connections to the Department of Mysteries, a prophecy and Bad Wolf? What was Torchwood?

And what kind of name was John Smith?

* * *

Christmas was soon approaching. Nico had to go to Olympus but that would probably only take a few hours. What else? Spend time in the underworld? No, Persephone was there. Go to Camp? No, Percy would probably be with his mom and Paul.

Maybe he could just stay at Hogwarts and sneak out for the meeting?

He was contemplating what he would do when a phoenix appeared in a burst of flames near Nico. It dropped a letter and then disappeared in another burst. Nico picked it up.

TO BE SEEN BY NICO DI ANGELO ONLY

Dear Mister di Angelo,

You are cordially invited, if you so wish, to stay at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix during the winter holiday. Most of the members have been notified about this. The address is Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, London. I hope you consider dropping by.

Sincerely,

Professor Albus Wolfric Percival Brian Dumbledore

PS, John Smith and Jack Harkness have also been invited.

Jack and the Doctor received similar letters.

"A Phoenix!" the Doctor yelled. "Did you know that Phoenixes originally came from Gallifrey? It's been a long, long time though." the Doctor said.

"So we'll be staying there for the Holiday?" Jack asked.

"Why not?" the Doctor said.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron were all already at Grimmauld Place with no idea that Nico and the Doctor and Jack would be staying there when a particular blue box appeared on the sidewalk. The two walked out of the box.

The Doctor and Jack were wearing their usual clothes that they had shrunk using magic.

Hermione was watching from her window. When she saw them walk out of the box she ran to get Molly.

"Mrs. Weasley, two of my classmates are outside. What are they doing here?" Hermione asked.

"They, and one other, have been invited to stay here during the holiday." She said and then left to fetch the two boys.

When she brought them in, she yelled "Harry! Ron! Come here!"

A minute later the two boys came down the stairs. "What are you two doing here?" Ron asked.

"We were invited to stay here during the holiday!" the Doctor said cheerfully.

"Great." said Ron.

Hermione turned to Molly. "You said someone else was coming?"

"Yes, I can't remember his name though." She said.

"Is it him, do ya' think?" Ron asked, looking uncomfortable about the fact he would be living with a time-travelling alien and human.

"Who else would it be?" Harry said.

Ron groaned. "If it's him, no more sword fights! Do you hear me?" he said to the Doctor.

Molly Weasley frowned. "Sword fights?"

All of a sudden, all the shadows in Grimmauld place, which was quite a lot, started to gather in a corner of the living room, until a figure walked out.

Nico was wearing black pants, a black shirt, black converses, his aviator jacket and he had his stygian iron sword at his side.

Molly pulled out her wand when she saw the shadows, but when Nico stepped out she put it away. However when she saw Nico's 3ft sword she shrieked. "A sword?!"

"Its all right. I know how it works. No one's eye will be poked out." he said.

"Children shouldn't have swords! Let alone sword fights!" Mrs. Weasley complained.

"I'm no child. They aren't either." he said gesturing to the Doctor and Jack.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I am Nico di Angelo. These two are John Smith and Jack Harkness, as far as you know. " John stuck out his hand to shake hers. She shook his hand and he said "John Smith a pleasure to meet you."

As Jack shook her hand he said, "Hi, Jack Harkness. What's your name?"

"Stop it!" the Doctor said.

"Molly Weasley. You can call me Molly or Mrs. Weasley." she said.

Jack grinned "A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Weasley."

"There are rooms upstairs for you. There is an Order meeting tonight, so everyone will want to see you." Molly said.

"I have to be somewhere tonight, however I may be back during the meeting." Nico said.

"Are you going to use that...popping out of nowhere thing?" Molly asked.

"It's form of Umbrakenesis called 'Shadow Travel'. You may have heard of it. I use it to travel a lot, but yes, I will be using it." Nico said. Molly had paled a bit at 'Umbrakenesis'.

"You used Umbrakenesis?... To travel ?... Wordlessly? ...Without a wand?" She said this out loud, but like she was talking to herself. She paled after each realization.

She recollected herself. "What years are you in? Houses?" she asked.

"All of us are in our first year, but were all put in varied levels of classes. For example, I'm in Harry and Ron's potions class with Nico, but I happen to be in second year Herbology and first year DADA. All of our schedules vary a bit."'The Doctor said.

"Thats very impressive." Mrs. Weasley said. "You must be very good students."

"Ha! Thats an understatement! John here, managed to use wordless magic on his very first charms lesson!" Jack said.

Mrs. Weasley began to see why they had been invited to stay here. They were all prodigies! She only wondered what Dumbledore had planned.

"For houses, I'm in gryffindor!" the Doctor said.

"I'm in slytherin." Jack said.

"Also slytherin." Nico said.

"I would've thought ravenclaw." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I had originally thought so too, however after his sorting, he had almost no idea either!" Jack said.

"Why?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He passed out! Had to drag him to the hospital wing!" Jack said.

"Well he didn't make the hat yell in disgust for the whole hall to hear. You made the sorting hat blush!" Nico said.

"Yes, well, you did drive the sorting hat a bit mad. Don't forget." Harry added.

"Ha! A bit! The hat was shouting like a raving lunatic! You aren't one to talk." Jack said.

"Well that just means I'm insane. Your reaction makes you perverted. John's means he has a big head!" Nico said.

"Your memories drove the sorting hat mad?" Molly asked.

"They're exaggerating. He just shouted for a bit and sorted me." Nico said.

"Shouted meaning screamed bloody murder." Ron mumbled, "My ears still hurt."

"You poor child!" Molly said and attacked Nico in a hug. Nico stiffened and didn't relax until she let go. "I'm fine really."

Hermione smiled a bit. Was that how the god of dead people reacted when hugged? She tried not to laugh.

"Well, anyways. The other members here now are Moody, Lupin and Tonks. They all know you're here. Welcome to 12 Grimmauld Place, Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

Dumbledore had been wondering what Torchwood was since the word first fell from Jack Harkness' lips.

Apparently Torchwood was established by the british government back in Queen Victoria's reign to deal with everything supernatural, and surprisingly, extraterrestrial.

Torchwood One had a battle and was shut down. Torchwood Two was an office in Glasgow that was shut down shortly after Torchwood One. Torchwood Three was running. There wasn't a lot of information on it. Torchwood Four had apparently disappeared and was never found.

Torchwood Four was very strange. Dumbledore noticed it had been associated with wizards before, and something called the Bad Wolf Conspiracy.

Dumbledore dug more and found out that Torchwood Four had actually somehow merged into part of the Ministry of Magic. Over the span of a few decades the two branches had become very similar. Torchwood Four was now the most secretive part of the ministry. Not even a part, really. More like a branch off a branch. Luckily, it was also the department that typically did nothing when it came to wars.

Torchwood Four had merged into the Department of Mysteries.

How did Jack Harkness and John Smith connect to this?

Because Torchwood One, Two and Four were all technically disbanded,when he said Torchwood, he must've meant Torchwood Three.

The Bad Wolf Conspiracy had to do with the words Bad Wolf repeating throughout all of history and even the future. Even on other planets. Apparently it was solved by Torchwood Three, but because the Dpt. of Mysteries was no longer connected, there was no information. There was a prophecy they had labeled BAD WOLF.

Wait. They repeated in the future too? Apparently Torchwood also dealt with time travel. Torchwood Three's First in Command was even a time traveller. Who knew?

But, Bad Wolf? What did Jack and John have to do with it? And Torchwood? Were they members? Did they just hear the word and decide to pull a prank? The two were definitely advanced. They could easily be from Torchwood Three.

They weren't normal. That was decided.

Bad Wolf. It was everywhere. This was potentially the biggest conspiracy on Earth! But that wasn't even the beginning of it...

This could be the biggest conspiracy in the known universe.

* * *

~{AN}~

I really hope this chapter goes over well. I feel like I'm making some big risks here. It'll probably be fine.


	17. The Olympians and the Order

~{AN}~

Here we go! Chapter 17!

This could've been done yesterday, but I went on a Merlin rampage. (see favorites for the aftermath)

**Moonshroom240**: I have to say, it's extremely fun to write.

**Mash27**: Thanks! I thought I needed to slow down a bit too. I get a little caught up sometimes.

**Blue287**: Mayyyybe. Not telling.

**Dampjofandom**: I've been in the HP fandom for *counts on fingers* 6-7 years, the PJO fandom for *counts* 2-3 years and the DW fandom for *counts* 1-2 years. I feel old now...

**RangerDemigod**: CALM YOURSELF! And wait patiently for updates like a good little reader! I'm glad you like this.

**Xavg2000**: glad you like it! Here's 17.

**Ithiuriel**:...I'm sure they're great company...(I kid)

**Mr. Longbottom**: Buzzkill...*throws Neville over*

**Oliver Twist**: NO! AND I'M OBVIOUSLY A PRETTY- oh I give up. Here ya go, kid. *ruffles hair*

**Jem56**: That you're worse than my sister, who is a nutcase. (now she's telling me that she prefers "high functioning sociopath" dangit, Sherlock)

**Popy**: No, there was a review. Sorry about misspelling your name (this is what I get for editing at 2 am) Thats really strange, by the way. (evil smile x infinity)

**DragonBallZLover**: Cool! Thank you! I ATE IT!

I can't thank anyone for following/favoriting now. I lost my phone and my iPad can only have so many e-mails...

_**CURRENTLY AT 3,000 VIEWS! I NEVER COULD'VE IMAGINED THIS!**_

* * *

Nico shadow traveled to Olympus and entered the throne room, and bowed.

"Ah, Nico di Angelo. We have been waiting for you." Zeus said.

"We have been watching your mission with great interest. We would've never expected that two of the students there were actually time-travellers, and one of them was an alien."

Translation: Your mission looks like its going okay so far. Those two kids are an alien and both time-travelers?"

"We have decided you will definitely not die for impersonating your father. All of us approve of it, as you know."

Translation: Great job of pretending to be Hades.

"All of us have taken an interest in magic, and want to send some demigods and a few gods to complete the council and help you on your quest, if it continues into Harry's sixth year."

Translation: We're all jealous you get to lean magic, so were going to compensate by sending our kids and a few of us to go too.

"We have asked Hecate if this idea would be okay, and she said to avoid suspicion she should de-age them, give them the ability to use magic, and start them off as first years."

Translation: Fairly soon, you're going to have to deal with some very angry, 10 and 11 year old demigods on your hands.

"Were sending Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Pipe, Leo , Frank, Pollux, and Katie for the demigods. Apollo, Hera, Hermes are all going too. The demigods haven't been told yet."

Translation: You're going to die.

"Lord Zeus," Nico said, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Everyone here thinks its a great idea. As long as the cover isn't blown." Apollo said.

"Don't worry. Technically this isn't a quest, so gods are allowed minimal interference!" Hermes said.

"Okay. I understand. I'm not telling them though." Nico said. "You have to break the news. Thats all I ask."

"Sounds reasonable." Zeus said. "Well, now that's settled, you are free to leave."

"Wait, I have something to assist you." Hades said.

"Yes, Father?" Nico asked.

Hades chanted a few lines of ancient greek.

"Now you have a blessing that gives you a some control over fear, if you need to use it."

"Thank you, Father." Nico said.

"Also," Hades began.

"Yes?"

"You're doing the judging and paperwork after the war." Hades said.

Nico sighed, "Yes, Father." and shadow-travelled out of Olympus.

*Ln brk*

Molly Weasley, Sirius, Moody, Kingsley, Tonks, and Remus were all gathered for the Order meeting.

"So I heard there are three boys staying here now?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Jack, John and Nico, however, they have hinted those may be aliases." Molly said.

"Aliases?" Moody asked.

"Yes. I have a feeling they're no normal students." Molly said.

"How so?" Kingsley asked.

"Well, all of them have some promoted classes, they all had strange sortings-"

"What kind of strange?" Moody asked.

"One passed out, one made the sorting hat disgusted and the last one drove it temporarily insane." Molly said.

"Moving on, the fact that two arrived here in the blue box outside doesn't make them seem any less weird." Molly said.

"Blue box?" Moody asked.

"I'll tell you later. The third arrived here using-" Molly was cut off when all the shadows in the room gathered in one corner. Immediately, everyone was on heir feet and pointing their wands at the thickening shadows.

The shadows kept gathering until Nico stepped out and the shadows dispersed.

Nico noticed the seven wands pointed at him and backed up. "Oh, I feel welcome!" he said sarcastically.

Molly sighed. "Stop doing that!" she chided.

Nico smirked. "Like mother, like son."

"What is the meaning of this?" Moody almost shouted.

"This is Nico, and as I was going to say, he's an umbrakenic."

Several members gasped. And Tonks asked "Is that a sword?"

"Yes." Nico said.

"Isn't that dangerous?" she asked again.

"Yes, do you want me to put it away?" Nico asked.

"If you could? It's a little terrifying."

Nico sighed and twisted it back into a ring.

"How does it do that?" She asked.

"Magic!" Nico said and smirked.

"Sorry to interrupt your meeting." Nico said and tried to leave, but Moody stopped him.

"Umbrakenesis is dark magic!"he growled.

"It's not illegal though. I don't see an issue. I'm proficient in almost every kind of dark magic. Besides, it's a family trait. I couldn't choose it or anything." Nico then got a dark grin on his face. "Would you rather I used an illegal kind?"

Sirius got a grin on his face. "I think I like this kid!"

"So you say almost every kind of dark magic?" Remus asked.

"Umbrakenesis, Necromancy, Blood Magic, some other things, and the ability to have an aura if fear. I haven't used that last one much. Don't worry about it, I wouldn't use my abilities on anyone who didn't deserve it."

"So, how skilled are you in each one, would you say?" Moody asked, clearly still suspicious.

"Skilled enough to get put in Azkaban for life." Nico said.

"We won't arrest you, we just want to know if your lying." Tonks reassured him.

"Fine. Just once." Nico said summoned about 5 skeleton warriors from various time periods. "I can also call up the soul of a specific person."

Everyone looked very uncomfortable. "Could you...send them back now,... please?" Tonks said looking uncomfortable.

Nico sighed and all the bones fell to the ground and disappeared.

"Did you just do that wordlessly and wandlessly?" Kingsley questioned.

"Yes. Problem?" Nico asked.

"Not really, I guess." Tonks said.

"Well then, good evening. Sorry for interrupting your meeting." Nico said, and left.

"That was very... interesting." Remus said.

"We must be careful around him. He has proven to be powerful, skilled in the Dark Arts, and possibly mentally unstable." Moody growled.

"Hush now! He's only a child!" Molly chided.

"It still stands. I have a feeling all three of those boys are potentially dangerous. We don't know what they are capable of." Moody said.

"However, Dumbledore told them where the headquarters are, and we know that he obviously trusted them enough to let them in." Sirius said.

"It still stands. I really do have a feeling they are extremely strange." Moody said again.

"Why would that be?" Kingsley asked.

Moody responded, "Who on Earth would pick the name 'John Smith' as their alias?"

*ln brk*

Jack and the Doctor were sitting in their room when Nico walked in. The Doctor was playing with settings on his sonic screwdriver. Jack was messing with his vortex manipulator.

"So, I'm sharing a room with you too?" Nico asked.

"Yup." the Doctor said, screwdriver to his ear, listening to the sounds it made as it gradually became higher pitched.

Nico fell over backwards onto his bed and sighed.

"Honey, did you forget to bring the car in?" Jack asked while smirking slightly.

Nico raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "You want me to park the TARDIS in here?" the Doctor asked.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

The Doctor walked out for a minute, until there was a cross between a wheezing and a humming sound pulsing through the room and a light wind, and a blue police box appeared in the corner of the room. The Doctor popped out a second later.

"I assume thats your spaceship?" Nico said, "Interesting. Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." the Doctor said.

"Night." said Jack.

* * *

~{AN}~

If you're wondering why I did that... My excuse is it's going to help me sadisticly torture Umbridge later. (Angry people, keep in mind that what I gave Nico is what the helm does, aside from make you invisible)

_**I'm starting a contest, race, challenge...whatever.**_

_**Whoever is the 100th reviewer gets to PM me ONE question about this story and/or the future of it. **_

_**If the 100th reviewer is a guest, I'm sorry, but it transfers to the next reviewer.(with an acct.)**_

_**Keep in mind, you can go back chapters and review. **_

_**I will be looking and checking who is REALLY the 100th reviewer. **_

**_Hope you like this idea! (saw it somewhere else and stole it)_**


	18. Knives and Christmas Morning

~{AN}~

I know it's late. Blame Attack on Titan. And my smoke detector. Loooong Story.

**Moonshroom420**: Hmmm. Maybe. Haven't decided yet.

**Jodyowl11**: Oh yes it shall... *evil giggling*

**Fastreader12**: Why, thank you!

**Dampjofandom**: I'm glad this is making you laugh. I'm also glad your friend likes it! Also, good luck with your sister.

**Guest**: THANK YOU!

**Jem56**: *pats on back* Someday...

**Tubble**: USE YOUR MANNERS!

Thanks to **wwatso1** and **Hamers** for following and favoriting.

* * *

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS at 7 am and went downstairs for breakfast. Jack was up a bit later.

However, Nico di Angelo was soundly sleeping at 10 am.

Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George were watching him from the doorway.

"Should we wake him up, Gred?" Forge asked.

"But of course, Forge!" Gred replied, "It's practically or right, or duty, our job!"

"Thats not a wise idea. You know what he can do. He's so creepy. And slytherin." Ginny said.

"I'm just going to save him now." Hermione said as she walked over to wake the sleeping demigod.

She walked over and said. "Nico." she said. No response. "Nico." he rolled over. "Nico." she said a third time. He moved a bit. "Nico!" she almost shouted. She walked over and tapped him. A second later, there was a knife with a blade as black as night flying right past Hermione. She shrieked as it hit the wood paneling behind her.

Nico was up now. Once he had completely registered what had happened, he panicked. "Hermione! Gods, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you!"

"Why the bloody hell do you sleep with knives?!" Ron had arrived.

"Thats not safe!" Ginny yelled. "What happens if you stab someone in your sleep?"

"Right. Remind us pranking you is a bad idea." Forge said.

"Very bad." Gred added.

Hermione had recovered from shock. "Nico!"

"I'm sorry! It's reflex!" Nico said.

"Who is going to kill you in your sleep?!" Ron asked/shouted.

"No, the question is 'Who am I going to kill in my sleep?' Is there breakfast?"

* * *

"Nico, please." Mrs. Weasley begged.

"No!" I need them!" Nico protested.

"Hand. Them. Over." She commanded.

"All of them?" Nico asked.

"Yes, all of them." She confirmed.

"I couldn't if I wanted to. They're enchanted to return to me." He said, clearly looking for reasons to keep them.

"We can nullify that." She said.

"What if I need to defend myself?" Nico said.

"You're a wizard. You use a wand." She said, monotonously.

"I like my other weapons too." Nico said

"What kind of normal kid your age even has weapons, let alone likes them?" Mrs. Weasley retorted.

"Well for starters, you give wizard children wands, which can be used as deadly weapons." Nico said.

"They can't use them like that so young!"

"Everyone in my branch of the American magical community uses weapons. Some children have to use them to survive as young as five."

"Five? Thats ridiculous!" Mrs. Weasley said

"It's much more dangerous there. You have to learn to survive early. It was even worse during the wars. We all have to grow up or die. We only get a few years of a peaceful life." Nico said remembering the short time he was a normal student at the military academy.

"Why can't the adults defend them?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Hardly anyone even makes it that far." Nico said, thinking about both wars.

"Merlin's beard! Those poor children!" She was obviously shocked.

"Thirdly, I'm about seven times older than I look at least!"

"You have no proof! Give me one third of your weapons. Just one third."

Nico gave in. He pulled out 3 knives like the one he had thrown at Hermione and a daggar, then handed them over. She took them and walked off muttering about children having too many weapons.

"I wonder if the enchantments they have even would work on those?" Nico wondered aloud.

* * *

Sirius was sitting in a chair across from Nico and adjacent to the Doctor. Jack was between Nico and the Doctor.

"So, did you know each other before today?" Sirius asked.

"Jack and I have known each other for a long time. We only met Nico at the beginning of the year." the Doctor said.

Jack grinned "I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Jack Harkness."

"I'm Sirius Black." Sirius said.

"Jack..." the Doctor said.

"Can't I say Hello?" Jack asked.

"No." the Doctor said.

"Oh no..." Nico said, suddenly. "Crap, crap, crap, crap..."

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"Incoming Iris message for Nico di Angelo." a voice said. The three other people in the room looked for a source, but all they saw was a rainbow in front of Nico.

"Iris message connecting." the Voice said.

"No! I don't want to connect!" Nico yelled at the rainbow, receiving strange looks.

Suddenly, in the mist a group of several very angry, armed teenagers appeared.

"NICO DI ANGELO, YOU SHALL PAY!" a girl with spiky black hair yelled.

"WE JUST FINISHED ONE WAR, NOW YOU SIGNED US UP FOR ANOTHER?!" a boy with black hair yelled.

"DO YOU WANT TO SET A RECORD OF 3 WARS IN 3 YEARS?!" a girl with curly blonde hair yelled.

"You guys... Did you even consider where I am before calling me?" Nico said, surprisingly calm for being screamed at.

"Hmmm. You have a point. Where are you? I thought you would be at your house. It is winter break." the black haired boy said.

"You're forgetting my house is in Italy. And no one has probably used it, excluding once, since the 1930s. This is Britain. In the 21st century."

"Who else would have a house this creepy and depressing?" the black haired girl asked.

"Ahem!" Sirius cleared his throat. "That would be me."

The blonde haired girl put 2 and 2 together. "Oh. OH!" said as her eyes widened.

"So, you're at a friend's house? No way, you don't have friends, Death Breath!" the black haired girl said.

"Corpse Boy has friends! Don't be ridiculous!" the black haired boy said.

"Well, they share his taste in decoration." the black haired girl said.

"I'm still here, by the way." Nico said, slightly annoyed.

"Were going to make this short. You're dead when you get back. Dead." the black haired girl said and the mist image disappeared.

"What was that?" Sirius asked.

Nico groaned. "That was my dear family. The dangerous American wizards Mrs. Weasley has been shrieking about."

"Those are your relatives? You should meet my dear mum in the hallway." Sirius said.

"That was interesting..." the Doctor said.

Remus walked in and handed Sirius a newspaper an a magazine. "Here you go. News of the outside world. Rubbish though. Just the Prophet and the Quibbler."

"HA! See! Still relevant! 'Murderer Sirius Black Still At Large!'." he looked at the three confused guests. "I was framed, put in prison for years for a rime I didn't commit."

"That sounds terrible." Nico hoped Sirius would have a better afterlife than his first one.

"Oh well. One day my name will be cleared. Until then..." he said, sat back down, and began reading his paper.

* * *

And Christmas came at last...

Ron knocked on the door to wake up the three apparent children. "Wake up! Its Christmas! Don't you want to see what you got?"

"No!" Nico yelled back, smothering his face with a pillow.

"There's pancakes for breakfast!" Ron said.

"I'll be up in a minute." Nico said and shuffled downstairs.

Harry, Hermione, the Weaselys and a few Order members were gathered around, opening christmas presents.

"Jack, John, Nico, come and sit! There are presents!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"There won't be any for me or Jack." the Doctor said.

"Nonsense! There must be something!" Mrs. Weasley insisted.

"No. My family is dead. So is Jack's." the Doctor half-lied.

"You poor dears! Why didn't you say anything before?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"They died a long time ago. It doesn't really matter anymore." the Doctor said.

"Where were they from?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"A place called Gallifrey." the Doctor said, smiling faintly. "It's gone now. It burned down. I was the only survivor."

"You poor child!" Mrs. Weasley said as she rushed over to hug him.

"M'fine." the Doctor said, ribs being crushed by the hug.

She let go. "Nico, you have a present." she said as she picked up a box that said 'Hermes Express Airmail' on the side. "It says, 'to Nico. Love, Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Pipe, Leo , Frank, Pollux, and Katie.' Isn't that sweet?" However, Nico didn't think it was sweet at all. "Throw it out the window. That isn't a gift, it's an assassination." he had turned a few shades paler and his voice shook as he sopke.

"Don't be ridiculous! It's your family!" She said still holding it.

"I'm sorry about this." he ripped the gift out of her hands, and threw it out the window. Everyone watched it explode and burst into green flames as it hit the ground.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron said.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"You've got to be kidding me." Harry said.

"Nope. Welcome to my world. Where are the pancakes?"

* * *

~{AN}~

There we go! So, another vacation is coming up for me and that means...

MORE UPDATES! Or significantly less... Depends

So in class, we just finished a major project! Only to be assigned a debate in less than 3 days of class. *wails*

_**HEY! THAT CONTEST/COMPETITION/THING IS STILL GOING ON! **_

_**My greatest fear is that the review count is going to stop at 98 and stay there forever...welp**_

_**KEEP REVIEWING! Really all it takes is one word. For example, good, bad, decent, okay, diethissucks, yes, that is one word in this**_** context.**

BYE~!

-L. L.


End file.
